


Our Flight to Freedom

by One_Purpose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics (not mentioned but its there), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Breastfeeding, Daddy!Levi, Death, Eeriness, Eren is 24 Years Old, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Mpreg, Flashbacks, Floor Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanji is Crazy For Titans, Illnesses, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Levi is 28 Years Old, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Male Mpreg, Masterbation, Minor Character Death, Mommy/Dada! Eren, Nipple Play, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Permanent Injury, Public Blow Jobs, Romantic Fluff, Scary Forests, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex, Smut, Tears, Wall Sex, Zombies are Called Titans, cross-dressing, mobster!levi, panick attacks, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 31,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Purpose/pseuds/One_Purpose
Summary: About 28 years ago and group of miners had dug too deep in the Earth and discovered something astonishing. A colony of large humanoid creatures stand huddled together, nothing but blood decorated the tunnel around them. The miners closed off the tunnel until the government got their hands on it and the creatures were released to the world. But there is another enemy working alongside the beasts. Will they be stopped or will the human population come to an end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey hey! Are you guys angry at me? Don't be! I loooved you guuuuuys!

  They don't know how many days it's been since they've eaten anything, and the ache in their feet doesn't make anything easier. Although it's fall, and the past few days it's been raining, the weather today is clear. However, the nice weather is not enough to distract the three from the hell that surrounds them. Bodies of dead friends, families, and strangers ranging from newborns to the elderly are scattered all throughout the streets. It's sick but when you are an emotionless,  cannibalistic monster it doesn't matter how old your victims are. The ones that aren't lucky get turned into one of those things.

"Guys, we should stop." Armin adjusts the backpack straps on his shoulders. 

"We're so close, Ar. Wall Maria is just a ways out from the city."

"Even so, we have to rest, Eren. Well get to her in no time but we won't be able to get to her if our legs give out on us. We've been walking all day." The ravenette says. 

"Yeah, plus we've just eaten our last portions of food. We're lucky we still have water to keep us hydrated." Armin says.

"Alright, alright I get it. Let's look for some where to stop." Eren grumbles.

 

The three search around and spot a bakery nestled between two apartment complexes. 

"There!" Armin shouts, unaware of how loud his outburst is. High pitched screetching making a decrescendo can be heard in the distance. Without hesitation, Mikasa grabs both the boys' shirt collars and leads them toward the bakery with her head turned to keep an eye out behind her. 

"MIKASA!" Both boys scream causing the ravenette's head to whip around and come face to face with one of those smiling freaks. She pushes the forward into the bakery's front entrance then pulls out her Browning Black Label Shock N' Awe Tomahawk. 

"You two get inside and hide! I'll take care of this!" She gets into a fighting stance. "GO NOW!" She takes a swing at it when the Titan grabs at her. Armin and Eren slam the entrance doors closed and hop over fallen chairs and tables to the front counter. Behind the counter they see a narrow hallway so hey jump over the counter and race down the hall to a back room. Eren is in front of Armin in case there's anything lurking back there. Armin is the least experienced fighter of the group so they try to keep himy safe.

 

  Thankfully, there's nothing back there but anot old small couch, a small round table, and a supply closet. The two huddle close together when they get into the cramped storage closet, their breathing heavy and their hearts racing. 

"She's out there all alone with those things."

"It's alright, Ar. Mikasa is strong, we both know that."

"I know, I know but... maybe it's just the hunger talking."

"Everything will be okay. I know it will."

"I'm scared. More scared than I've ever Ben in years. I mean, we have no more food."

"Don't worry. We'll make it, man. We'll find Wall Maria and won't have to worry about feeling hungry or unsafe." Eren holds his best friend close. The blonde sighs.

"I believe you. Thanks, Erebear. They stay like this until Mikasa returns.

 

  The silence is deafening and its been ten minutes since Mikasa has been gone. _She can't stil, be out there can she? She should have been able to take down one Titan by now._ But they don't start panicking just yet. Heavy footsteps come closer from down the hall, the two males huddled together, their hearts racing erratically once again as the footsteps stop in  front of the closet door. The door swings open and there stands Mikasa with blood running down the side of her face from the bloody spot on her head underneath her hair. Armin and Eren rush to embrace her and she hugs back just as tight. 

"Are you okay?" Eren uses his sleeve to wipe off some of the blood. 

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"That Titan got you good, Kasa. Come sit down. I may not be an expert but I've read my fair share of medical books to know how to take care of something as minor as this." Armin pulls her to sit on the couch as he searches through his back and pulls out a bottle that is less than half full of water, ripped cloth, and some ointment that they found in a camp. 

"While I was fighting off that one, two more came so I had to book it. I had to run off to get them away from the bakery so I would have time to get inside and board up the entrance. When I got inside I managed to get a few table in front of the door but one of them reached their arm in and grabbed me by the hair. My head jerked forward and hit the edge of the door but I got the entrance blocked." She explains.

"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?" Armin cleans the wound.

"No, and no. I promise you I feel fine."

 

  Exiting the closet isn't as easy as the guys think and Eren ends up falling on his face while Armin Falls on top of him. It wouldn't have been so painful if he and Armin in weren't wearing backpacks. Mikasa tells them she finds something and motions for them to follow her to the front room behind the counter. She digs underneath the shelf pieces and glass and pulls up a clear bag full of plain bagels, muffins, and tiny bread loaves. She unties the little blue ribbon holding it closed and holds the now opened bag out to the guys. 

"It's stale but it's food." She says. They all grab some and gobble it down quickly.  

"It's getting dark out soon so we might as well crash here." Eren places his bag on the couch's armrest when  he gets to the backroom to use as a pillow. Armin takes the spot at the other end of the couchouse. Mikasa decides to take watch for a few hours until she decides it's safe enough to go to sleep too.

"Good night you guys." Eren says.

"Good night." They reply.

"I love you."

"Love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren save two newcomers from being eaten. The newcomers tag along with the trio on their way to Wall Maria but although they can't fully trust them, they're able to give them a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

  Eren wakes up to that familiar feeling in his stomach, a feeling that can't be ignored.

"I gotta piss." He darts up and heads toward the back exit but gets stopped by his sister's voice. 

"Eren, where are you going?" She sits up from her spot against Armin.

"I have to piss. Be rigt back."

"I'll go with you."

"No you won't. I'm not a child, Kasa. And plus, you're my sister."

"It's not like I'm going to be watching you."

"I don't care. You're not coming with me."

"Well you're not going alone. Armin...Armin." She shakes the blonde's leg. He turns over a little and stretches his body while letting out a half squeal-half groan before sitting up. 

"What's wrong?" He asks. Mikasa tells him to go with Eren while he takes a piss so Armin grodgidly follows his friend out the back exit. 

 

  Not much can be heard but the wind blowing and Eren's urine hitting the dirt.

"It's pretty chilly out here." Armin chuckles at his friend's statement. 

"As you may have realized, it's five in the morning and still pitch dark outside. Not to mention it's fall so I wouldn't doubt that it's chilly. Plus you've got your ding-a-ling out so..."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn smart ass." Armin keeps his back turned to Eren, staring at the buildings that surround them. It's so dark out that he can barley see anything but the buildings that are up close. Behind one of the buildings he can hear voices. Not only that but it sounds like they're..laughing? Eren joins Armin's side once he's done to see what the racket is.

"Ugh, Connie I'm hungryyy." A female voice whines.

"I know, so am I. Maybe we'll find something around here. Wall Maria couldn't have taken everything." A male voice replies. The two walk onto the street, the female, slightly shorter than the so-called Connie fellow, with golden brown hair pulled into a half ponytail, stares at the bakery with a watering mouth.

"A bakery!"

"Sasha be quiet! You're gonna get us caught!" Just as he says this,

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGH!** " 

 

  The blowing howl of a Titan rattles their bones and the two strangers continuously try to push the bakery's door open but to no avail. Armin remembers that the door is blocked so Armin whistles loudly to get their attention. When they see Armin, they sprint to safety. The blonde leads them inside where Mikasa almost instantly pulls her brother and best friend behind her away from the newcomers. 

"Who are they? What are they doing here?" She has her tomahawk aimed at the two in front of her. 

"It's okay,, they were in trouble so Eren and I helped them."

They could be thieves, or worse." 

"So I should have just let them die?"

"There's a chance they would have lived. We need to think of ourselves."

"That's very selfish, Kasa. I want to at least give them a chance. And if they step out of line then we'll ditch them." This seems to convince the ravenette to put her weapon down and relax a bit but she is not fully convinced. 

 

"What are your names?" Eren asks.

"I'm Connie Springer and this is Sahsa Blouse." The one wih the buzz cut speaks.

"Where are you two from?" Connie is the one to reply first.

"I'm from a rural town located in the southern area of Rose City. I had to leave with my brother and sister after some guys broke into my house, stole all our stuff, and killed my dad. I'm not sure what happened to my mom because we were already gone by then. We went to my cousin's house because it was well secure and it was close. He had enough food to last for years but after almost a few years of staying there, those same guys broke into the house and killed my cousin. I tried to save my brother and sister but I was knocked out. I've searched for special long for my siblings but I had no luck. That's when I found Sahsa." Sasha smiles sadly and rests a hand on his arm.

"I took him back to where I was staying at the time. He told me everything so I let him cry on my shoulder."

"I didn't cry!"

"Sure!"

"Well you weren't doing any better than I was!" Sasha rolls her eyes and goes on to tell about where she came from.

 

  "I lived in a small village called Dauper. It's also in the southern area of Wall Rose but it's in the mountains." 

"That's like the hunting village, rigt? I Hinkley I remember hearing about it from my grandpa." Armin smiles.

"Yeah. But because of where we lived while all this Titan stuff was happening, we were suffering from a food shortage. Dauper made ano agreement  with the capital to start breeding horses in exchange for crates of food. I learned a lot from watching my father. But for some time Dauper wasn't breeding enough horses as the capital would've liked so they said in order to make up for the loss, they wanted young soldiers. My father was in a rage about it and sent me off on his best horse with a big bag of food. He told me to stay hidden. I rode into Rose City and stayed in a gas station. I slept on the huge slabs of foam that was just laying on the floor. I went out one day to look for more food and met Connie. I was hesitant at first but I eventually took him back to my place and let him explain himself. I told him my story too and we just kinda became instant friends. We only stayed there for a few more weeks until the food ran out. We walked all the way to Maria City to look for his siblings since there is nowhere else for us to go."

"We're going to Wall Maria. Maybe there's a chance that your siblings are there."

"I guess that would be smart. Sahsa and I haven't thought of looking in the walls cause we thought that it would be dumb for someone to kidnap my mom just to take her to the wall. And why would they kill my dad too?"

"I'm not sure but it's worth a try."

 

  The trio get their things together and leave with Connie and Sahsa tagging along. Eren tells them that they need to get there as-soon-as-possible because he has someone there that means everything to him. They all eat some of the stale food and drink some water before continuing their walk. It doesn't take long to get out of the city but the walk is still very creepy because of all the vines growing up the buildings and the other plants growing out of every crack in the ground. When they do get out of the city, they see miles of grassy yellow fields.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets out of the city but things don't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting. I had testing to worry about. But anyways, enjoy!

  They get about a mile out of the city when they come across a farm with a large stable. 

"Do you think anyone's home?" Connie scans the yard. It's a big farm, it looks like there's something growing in the field; most likely onions or other cover crops.

"Hopefully not but if there is, we have to be quiet about this." Sasha whispers. 

"Quiet about what?"

"Thee could be horses in there."

"I'll stay out here and make sure snow one comes over. Try to be quick." Mikasa says. The group tiptoes up to the stable. Sasha pulls open the door, it creaks loudly, birds that are pecking the ground fly away at the noise. 

"Sorry." She apologizes. She pulls it open the rest of the way and sees that the stable is full of horses.

 

  "Jackpot." They all enter except Mikasa and Eren.

"We have enough horses here for each of us." Armin holds his hand out for one ofor the horses to nip at.

"Yes but we have to make sure these horses are rideable. Let me make sure none of them are sick."

"Why can't we just take some and go?" Connie looks at his friend.

"Hah, I'd rather not ride a horse that's gonna keel over at any second while I'm riding it. Just give me a sec." The guys leave Sasha alone to do her business while they chat wih each other on the side. 

"So are those two a thing, out there?" Connie asks.

"Eren and Mikasa? Hahahaha, no way. They're brother and sister."

"They look nothing alike."

"She was adopted after... some bad things happened. Even though Eren was the one to protect her back then, nowadays she's the one protecting him. It was the same with me. Back then Eren would always help me with bullies and now Mikasa is the one mostly helping us. She's very strong, her loyalty to Eren is even stronger."

"I get it. Neither Sasha or I are that strong... or brave but I do my best to keep her safe. I refuse to lose anyone else that I care about."

 

  Sahsa walks up to the boys.

"Alright, I didn't get to all of them but the ones I did get to look pretty good to me. We just have to get the horse's saddled up before we get out of here. Don't worry, I'll show you how to do it." They help her put the saddles on and tighten the reins appropriately. Connie holds the door open and they come out with the horse's one at a time. Eren gets on the dark bay horse, Armin on the palamino, Mikasa on the blue roan, Connie on the dun, and Sasha on the skewbald. As they're getting ready to ride off, they hear someone yelling from the house porch.

"Who the fuck is there!? Goddam Titans! Just leave us alone!"

"Come on!" Mikasa leads the way. Luckily the man doesn't have a gun so the group is able to make their escape. The ride is surprisingly pleasant  for another mile but being out in the open isn't exactly see. Eren tells everyone to stop for now and get some more food in them.  Armin sets his bag down and rests against  a small tree. Eren sits to the right of Armin and MiKasa sits to his left. Connie and Sasha hitch the horse's on a tree branch before taking a seat in front of the trio. Mikasa pulls out the bag of stale food, each of them grab some and chow down. 

"Not much water left." Mikasa holds up her half a bottle of water. "Hopefully that won't matter when we get to Wall Maria." Armin leans his shoulder with a sigh.

"You okay, Ar?" He asks his blonde friend.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"About all this. This has been going since we were born - before we were born, actually. I'm starting to feel like it never end and this is how our lives will be until we die. I always thought about what it'd be like if his never happened. What kind of life would we have?" 

"I don't know. I don't want to lie to you and tell you that our lives would be perfect but I can tell you that our lives would be much better than our lives now. We'd be able to do anything we set our minds to. I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about what our lives would be, too. But for now, we've got each other." Armin can't help but laugh.

"That was so cheesey. You're a real cheese stick, y'know that?"

"What are you talking about? You love cheese sticks. Especially ones that are stuffed with that extra thick white cheese." The blonde sits up blushing and smacks Eren's arm.

"Oh my god! You asshole!"

"I agree with Eren. You're always looking at the large hunks that you find good looking. What do you call them? 'Daddy'?" Mikasa smirks.

"Mikasa shut up! I'm pretty sure Connie and Sahsa don't want to know about my kinks. Now, I'm finished. Are we ready to go?" The others stand and unhitch their horses. 

 

  They continue toward Wall Maria for another mile and a half later until Eren is almost screaming with joy when he sees something in the distance.

"There it is! I see it! Oh god, we finally made it!" He taps the horse's side with the heel of his foot causing the horse to take off running.

"Eren, wait!" Armin shouts but he is too far ahead so everyone picks up the speed. When they finally catch up to the brunette, he is not on his horse. Instead, he is on his knees  beside the horse with his face in his hands.

"Eren?" Armin and Mikasa get off their horses and kneel next to the brunette.

"Oh hell." Mikasa mumbles. Armin looks up in curiosity, eyes going wide. There is no Wall Maria, it's all destroyed. It's once high walls are now crumbled to the ground. 

"Ere... I don't -" Mikasa's voice trails off. The ravenette can hear her brother mumbling the same thing over and over beside her.

**"Mom..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rage mode on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer.

  **No...**

****

_"Mom, everything's going to be okay. You're safe and we are too."_

_"I know sweetheart. You just tell Hannes to get you and Mikasa here as quickly and safely as possible. Can you put him on the phone?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"This is Hannes."_

_"Hannes, you better keep my children safe. Do you hear me? They're not letting anyone in who isn't a child or someone wiling to fight. They've shot a lot of people too."_

_"Don't worry, I'll bring them back to you as fast as I can but there's too many out there to actually go anywhere rigt now. Once the Titans have cleared out we'll get going."_

_"Thank you. Now please put my babies back on the phone." There's shuffling headed as the phone is passed back to Eren and Mikasa._

_"Mom?"_

_"Eren, sweetheart, stay safe and make sure you protect your sister. And Mikasa, stay close to Eren, no fighting, and always love each other no matter how bad things get."_

_"We will. We'll see you soon mom." Mikasa says._

_"Good. I love you."_

_"We love you too."_

****

  "Fuck!" Eren slams his fists on the ground. The others look around to see if that little outburst attracted any Titans. 

"M-Maybe she's still there. She could need our help." Armin puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

" _Look_ , at the place! How long has it been like this!? How could she still be in there _alive_!?"

"We have to try! She could be trapped in there!" Standing up, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin get back on their horses and ride through the huge gap in he wall, carefully going over the metal beams and stone. The sight is unbearable. Almost every building is destroyed  but by the looks of how old he bodies are, there is still hope. They managed to kill off a few Titans, unfortunately that wasn't enough. _Where could she be?_ Eren's looks over every inch of the destroyed town but it will be impossible to search the whole place with it looking like this. They get off their horses and keep them somewhere safe away from anywhere exposed where the Titans can see them. They walk up a stone staircase looking left and right.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Sasha asks.

"I know who I'm looking for. Everyone split up, look for anything that can be of some use to us." Eren replies.  Connie and Armin go into a building larger than the others that consist of a huge main floor and a staircase that leads up to another floor that has many doors. There are papers scattered everywhere, possibly fell from the other floor. The two are careful walking up the stairs going straight up to a door with an unreadable last name written on it. When they open the door they see a desk with its drawers thrown on the floor. Connie picks up a paper and stares at the jumble of numbers with confusion before showing it to Armin.

"What do you Hinkley this is about?" He asks. Armin just shakes his head and replies,

"Food count maybe? Body count? Let's keep looking and see if we can find anything else." 

 

  Meanwhile, Eren kicks around wooden planks furiously. _Where the hell is she!?_ He stomps around checking under and on anything he can.

"Oh Connie, look! A mail room. Maybe this can help us." They have to ram into the door to get it unstuck but when they get the door open the room is covered in papers. They both take a moment to look at some of the papers, quickly scanning each page until they find something. 

"Look. I think this is a list of the residence that live here. Eren could use this. Let me find the right page cause it's in alphabetical order." When done, they hurry and take the paper to Eren.

"Okay so... Jeager... Jeager... here!" The brunette finds his mother's address and gets back on his horse. It's been at least a few hours before Eren finally gets off his horse and angrily looks around. His frustration causes him to trip and fall face first onto the ground and some wood planks, his hands becoming splintered. 

"Ugh, damn." He sits up and looks back to see what he just tripped on, although maybe it's best if he doesn't. He reaches his hand out to touch that familiar, soft, tangled hair and brushes it back out of the pale face. It's no longer the soft tan he remembers it being, and her cheeks are slightly sunken in. Tears unconsciously fall down the brunette's cheeks as a light smile spreads on his face.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. We didn't make it back to you on time, mom. We would have gotten to you sooner if... if... those _fucking Titans_ hadn't decided to take us off course. If it wasn't for those Titans you'd still be alive... If it wasn't for those Titans.... _Heheheheh_." Smile stretched from ear to ear, he let's out a crazed laugh as teas continue to fall.

"I'LL KILL THEM! EVERY. SINGLE. ONE!" ARMIN and MiKasa rush over to and try their best to calm him down.

"Please, Eren, you have to be quiet. We can't - the Titans will hear you."

"LET THEM COME! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU ASSHOLES!" All at once Titans come charging at them from all directions.

"COME AND GET ME!" His eyes zero in on one, it's emotionless smile mocks him as if it knows why Eren is angry. With his weapon in hand he jumps at the creature, slicing one of its eyes right out of the socket, and the skin around it. The Titan jerks back but then continues snapping it's jaws at him. 

"God dammit! Everyone stay together!" The group follow Mikasa's orders and huddle together with their weapons drawn as Titans close in around them. 

 

  "HAHAHAHA!" The brunette finally gets a blow to the nape of its neck and it falls to he ground with a thump. It's hard to fight these things when they are ten feet tall but that doesn't stop Eren. Swinging his Knife mercilessly, he is able to get four more down. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and Connie stare in awe at Eren's animalistic behavior. The four work together fighting off a Bearded Titan, it almost gets a bite out of Armin and Eren is _**not**_ too happy about that. He turns to his friends and jumps on the Titan's back while it grabs at him and tries to throw him off. Cold steele sinks into the creature's nape and blood sprays onto Eren's face and shoulders, some even getting in his mouth. He enjoys the bitter taste. More and more Titans close in buthe even with Eren in rage mode it's still too much. All he can see is red and everything sounds like white noise. _It's too hot_. His heart is racing, he can feel the blood boiling in his veins. Feeling his enemy's skin tear apart in his hands fills him with absolute joy. One Titan grabs his leg when it's down and slams him down hard onto a the ground.

"HEHEHEHEH, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?" Even with his face gushing blood he stands back up and latches onto the beast. It throws him off again but this time onto a pile of stones and it takes him a moment to get back up. The others can hardly see what's going on with all the dirt and dust clouding their vision. Although, they do hear agonizing screams and that sendshe Mikasa into action.

"Connie!" Mikasa looks back and sees Sasha kneeling next to Connie who has a deep wound  in his thigh. 

"Armin, go help Connie! I have to help Eren!" She runs off in her brother's direction. "Eren, can you hear me!?"

" **AAAAAARRAAAAAAAAGGH!!!** " A thundering screech erupts through the air but it's no normal Titan. The dust clears a little and the only Ying Mikasa can make out is something only seen in her nightmares. Eren's  eyes are bloodshot and his height grew several feet. His muscles are much larger and his mouth is stretched into an abnormal smile, no lips, just very large teeth. His hair also looks much longer than before, she notices as it blows in the breeze.

"Eren? But how?"

 

  Eren's high pitched screeches are deafening, not to me tonight terrifying.

 **I feel**... He tears at the Titans with vigor, ripping off their limbs like clay. All while wearing that haunting smile. **I FEEL GREAT!** One by one Titans go down u til one bites through his arm and the limb drops to the ground. He falls to his knees and each of the Titans jumps on him. Due to the loss of strength, and slightly coming back to his senses, Eren turns back to his normal self with the Titans on top of him.

"No! Let him go! Don't!" Mikasa races to help but here is another cloud of dirt and slicing g noises following soon after. She becomes stock still when it becomes silent so she waits for the dust to clear. Eren's body hurts so much. His muscles feel like they're being torn apart, he can barley lift his head. A deep voice knocks him out of his trance.

"You okay, brat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and his group get patched up from the Titan fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long weekend guys and gals.

  Strong arms make their way under Eren's knees and back, lifting him up against a firm torso. 

"Oi, I asked you a question." The deep voice vibratest against his face. Eren's only response is a groan as he berries his face in the warmth. "Alright. Just hang on, I know someone that can fix you up." The man's  arms muscles flex with each step he takes.

"I...I-" Eren's throat hurts too much to talk.

"Don't speak. Hang on tight until I get you to Hanji."

"Put him down! Now!" Mikasa has her weapon pointed pointed at the man holding her brother.

"I just saved the kid's life. A thank you would be nice."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen. Now give me Eren."

"He doesn't look so good. I'm taking him back to my car. There's someone there that can look at his wounds, your guys' too."

"No. We can't trust you. And I don't want to take the chance."

" That's funny. Sorry to disappoint you but my group and I were sent to get more supplies. Plus, we're not savages, we don't attack people when they're down."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Suit yourself. Do you brats get here on foot?"

"No sir! We have horses, I'll go get them." Armin runs off.

 

  The torso against Eren's head is gone for a moment but soon returnss after the man places him onto a horse and lays his body against the man's front. Everyone else gets onto their horses and follows the man away from the broken wall.

"Um, excuse me." Armin rides up next to the raven's horse while holding onto Eren's horse's reins.

"What is it?"

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Levi."

"Levi..."

"Just Levi. Is that his horse?"

"Yes, sir."

"The the reins to the car when we get there. Same with you guys." He yells to the rest of the group. "With so many people, I don't think the horse's we have pulling the car will be able to haul that much weight so we'll just have your horses help out." They ride up the hill, Eren moaning and groaning as the horse bounces too much. When hey get to the top of the hill, Levi motions his head toward the dark red skoda superb estate down below, white cloth replacing where the doors and trunk door use to be.

"The one with the bushy brows is Erwin and the screaming banshee  is Hanji. Erwin may look scary in person but I shit you not, he's a big teddy bear. And don't be alarmed by Hanji's over excitement when they see you guys." They head down the hill, Mikasa has a constant glare on her face wih each passing moment Eren is in that man's  arms.

 

  "Eyebrows, Shitty Glasses!" Levi yells. The two approach and eye the strangers he has with him.

"LEVI! YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS!"

"Calm he fuck down before you attract the Titans. I brought survivors. Found 'em inside Wall Maria but I dont think they were from there though. Two are injured, this one right here is in worse condition. I don't see any wounds on him but he does seem to be in a lot of pain."

"Here. I'll take him." Erwin gently picks Eren up off of Levi's horse and Eren whines.

"Sorry. I'll be more Careful." The buff blonde takes Eren to the back seat of the car and lays him down. Connie follows with his arm around Sasha's shoulders for support. Mikasa gets off her horse to follow but Levi blocks her path.

"Hanji needs privacy."

"I need to make sure he's okay." She raises her voice.

"Relax. Your boyfriend is in good hands."

"He's my brother you Dickinson. And I don't even know you people. That weirdo could hurt him."

"That 'weirdo' use to be, and practicalily still is, a scientist. They know all about the human body."

"Once Eren is better, we are leaving."

 

  Levi rolls his eyes and leaves Mikasa alone to grab a sack of fruits and veggies.

"You, blondie." Armin turns to Levi after timing his, Sasha's, Mikasa's and Eren's horse to the front with the other horses.

"Yes?" Levi tosses him the sack.

"I'm sure everyone's hungry, my group hasn't eaten yet either so I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you gave them something too."

"Wow, there's tons of stuff in here! Oranges, pears, potatoes, avocados, beets, carrots, turnips! Where'd you get all this!?" 

"Wall Rose makes trades with the capital and other survivors. We just got these today so they're fresh." He reaches in and takes a peach. Armin goes around handing everyone a fruit or veggie of their liking. When he gets to Mikasa she looks at the sack.

"Did that shorty tell you to do this?" 

"Yes."

"I don't want it."

"You may not want it but you need it. I'm not one to be rude but you're acting childish."

"Trying to protect my family is being childish?"

"Listen to me, everyday is a fight to stay alive. Every day there's a chance that one of us could get hurt, or worse. But we cannot spend every minute worrying about the worst."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I suggest that we trust these people, for now at least. Like with Connie and Sasha. If these guys show and red flags then we'll leave. They're helping Eren right now. Any other group would have left us to die."

"Fine." She takes a turnip. "I trust you, Armin. If you think these people are okay then so will I... well, most of them. You know...I'm surprised you haven't went up and talked to that blonde hunk yet."

"Oh my gosh, Mikasa stop!" They both laugh.

 

  Hanji looks over Eren carefully, noticing the whimpers of pain he makes each time they lift his limbs. They don't find any scratches or bruises but the brunette seems to be in a great amount of pain.

"Can you hear me?" They open each of his eyelids, seeing how unfocused his eyes are. Hanji snaps their fingers beside each ear and Eren twitches at the sound.

"Good. You can hear mew. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"E...Er....ren." He manages to get out. With a nod, Hanji places a pillow under the man's head as he drifts off to sleep. They then turn to Connie and check out his thigh. 

"Bad news." They say after a while. "This is going to need stitches. But the good news is that I have some antibiotics to dull the pain." They clean the wound then prepares their things for the stitching.

 

  When they're done, Armin helps him to his horse the best he can. Armin then shyly walks up to Erwin with the sack in his hand.

"Mr. Erwin?" He turns around and smiles down at the blonde.

"Hey what's up? And you can just call me Erwin, you nut." Armin giggles.

"Uh, Levi wanted me to give you this." He holds open the sack.

"I was wondering when you'd come offer me something." Erwin reaches in and takes an orange. "Well, are gonna keep me company or am I gonna have to eat alone?" 

"I'll stay here..." Armin sits next to him.

"Awesome. Hey Levi!"

"Fucking hell, Eyebrows. I'm rigt here."

"Haha! We're going now."

"I'll tell everyone." Erwin knods and whips the reins, he horses going forward and pulling the large car behind them. 

 

  The ride isn't bad at all except for the fact that Eren is still out cold.

"Where are we going?" Connie asks.

"Wall Rose. It's kind of far from here but we've got men around the perimeter keeping the Titans away from us." Levi replies, then rides over to the car and  pulls open the sheet.

"How's the brat?"

"Levi, thank goodness you're here! Watch Eren for me while I go asks his group some questions."

"You want me to babysit?" 

"Yep! Be right back!" They hop out of the car leaving him alone with Eren. He ties his horse to the front of the car before getting in and sitting next to the brunette.

_The air feels tight around me as I fall to my knees while clutching my chest. My head is pounding and my muscles are tearing apart. No matter how hard I try the screams are drowned out by Titan screetching... Wait, is that... me? Oh god, I can taste their blood. I feel it running down my throat, all over my tongue. Agrowl comes from deep within my stomach as I rip through a Titan's face, the blood spraying all over the ground and myself. I laugh harder and harder as minutes pass until... the anger clears from my clouded eyes. There are no Titans, and it's no longer red. The sun is high and the grass is the greenest  I've ever seen it. Slowly, oh so slowly, my gaze lowers to the ground in front of me, my heart clenched painfully. Armin, Mikasa, Sahsa, and Connie are lying there with flesh ripped off, limbs missing, and their guts painting the grass. All I can do is scream._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has some... difficulties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoils!

  Levi watches the younger's chest rise and fall with each breath as he sleeps. Their long eyelashes resting atop his slightly reddened cheeks. Thin brows furrow as he places a hand on the brunette's forehead. _Damn, kid, you're burning up._ His hand barely makes it off of Eren's forehead  before the younger cries out, but not in pain, as his arms and legs jerk about. _What the hell?_

"Hey, Shitty Glasses, something's wrong! Get in here now!" Hanji is there in less than two seconds. The boy's body jerks uncontrollably as his bladder releases on the seat causing Levi to cringe but he understands. The others gather around the back in a panic. Erwin, whom has already stopped he horses when Levi calls out for Hanji, is urging everyone to back up and give Hanji some space.

"What did you do to my brother shorty!?" Mikasa shouts as Armin holds her back. "Let go! Eren needs me!" 

"What he needs is for us to back up! Please, Kasa,hell be fine! We have to let Hanji do what they need to do!" She reluctantly backs off.

 

  Hanji moves everything that could hurt Eren during his fit and moves him away from the edge of the seat after putting down the back rest to expand their room. Hanji lays Eren onto his side in the recovery position so fluid can leak out of his mouth more easily and he doesn't choke, all while making sure not to put too much pressure on the brunette's body. It's best not to force anything anything in this kind of situation.

"Levi, I'm going to need you to pace your fingers in his mouth."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Four Eyes."

"Sometimes the fluid can't make it out fast enough so I need you to use your fingers clear out any fluids that get stuck."

"Fine, I got it." He places two fingers into he brunette's mouth, vomit and saliva spreading all over his hands. All of a sudden, Eren's breathing stops and his uncontrollable jerks have stopped, as does the breath on Levi's hand. His hearts races as seconds pass by of the brunette not breathing. Levi silently prays that Eren will be okay and, as if on cue, Eren starts breathing again and his body becomes stable.

"Eren, you're okay now. You're going to be okay. C'mon, Levi, we have to sooth him."

"How he hell - uh... We're here, kid. We're gonna take care of you." Hanji smiles approvingly.

 

  It takes a while but Eren's eyes open, although he still seems to be a little out of it. Eren stares bleary-eyed at the two, wincing at the terribly headache that he has.

"How do you feel?" Hanji asks.

"I dont... what happened? My right side feels weak."

"Yes, that's normal but if continues to feel weak after a few hours then let me know."

"Okay, but what-"

" You had a seizure. Is this your first one?"

"I didn't even know I was having one."

"Well, you we're unconscious. But if this isn't your first one and you still never knew that you were having them then I'll have to have a little talk with your sister."

"I'm tired."

"You go ahead and sleep. I'll be back shortly."

"What about his clothes." Levi looks down at the sleeping brunette.

"You have spare clothes."

"You suggest he wear **my** clothes?"

"Why not? Plus, I'm sure you'd love seeing this cutie in your clothes. Having him smell like you." They wink and let out a fairly quiet cackle before exiting the car. Levi stretches across the front seats and opens the glove compartment pulling out the latest clothes he has, which is a black long-sleeved shirt, a cream rib-knit sweater, and simple blue jeans. He turns to Eren and thinks, _Shit, I'll ahve to change your clothes myself._

 

  _Here we go._ He takes Eren's caots off first and neatly places it to the side. Next, he grabs some of Hanji's medical/Science expirement gloves and puts them on before unbuttoning and unzipping the brunette's pants and pulling them down his legs. _And what nice Legs they are._ Levi slips the shirt off easily and decides to wipe Eren's Legs down with it. He then uses Eren's coat as a tool for the wet seat. 

"I'm not giving you my underwear so you'll just have to go commando. Not like you'll care though since you're already commando." Although it makes his heart race looking at the naked man, he continues his duties. After he is done dressing Eren, he tangles his fingers in the dark chocolate locks.

"I was scared for you... and I don't know why." He stays like that for a while but gets up to get some fresh air and is met with grey eyes.

"You midget."

"Something wrong?" He grins."I don't like you." 

"I'm touched."

"Did you have something to do with this? Eren's never had had a seizure before and he just so happens to have one while you were alone with him?" 

"You're  quick to assume, aren't you? He was asleep. Maybe whatever he was dreaming about caused this. Or whatever happened to him before I saved him back at Wall Maria."

"Stay away from Eren."

"Would you shut up you crazy bitch? If I wanted to hurt him then I would've done it already. Plus, he's a big boy now so I'm sure he wouldn't like you making his decisions for him." 

"What did you-"

 

  "Mikasa stop." Armin says sternly. "They helped Eren, twice. You told me you'd trust them."

"I know, andI told you that I will but that doesn't mean I have to like this short stack."

"Can we all just relax, please? I'm so wore out." Armin walks off to take a seat beside Erwin. 

"Your friend will be okay. As crazy and inappropriate as Hanji seems, they're very smat."

"I know, I believe you. I can tell that they knew what they were doing. I appreciate Levi and Hanji helping us the way they did. O-oh and you too, for allowing us into your group."

"Hah, it's no problem. I'm always up for helping people, especially cute blonde's like yourself." Armin turns red at the comment but giggles like a school girl nonetheless. 

"You're very blunt."

"Is that bad."

"No, not at all. I like it a lot."

"Well I'm glad you do. But uh.. I'm not trying g to brush off the conversation about your friend with flirting."

"I know. Thank you. And thanks for admitting that you were flirting with me." 

 

  It's been a long traumatic day but everything seems to be just fine at the moment, no run insurance with Titans, and almost everyone is getting along with each other. Eren sleeps for a couple hours more and wakes up again. The weakness in his rigt side is gone but the headache is still there, although it's not as bad. 

"Can I-" He swallows. "Can I get some help?" He calls from inside the car. Levi enters with a concerned look. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I need to stretch."

"Are you sure? Are you feeling better?"

"My head still hurts a little but I really need to stretch. Wait, am I wearing different clothes?"

"Yeah, you sort of passed yourself during your seizure so I gave you the largest clothes I had.""

"Oh." Levi's natural musk wafts in Eren's nostrils; tea and pine. He cuddles into the warm scent as Levi helps him scoot to he ended of the very back where Levi tucks the sheet into a hook so the fresh hair can get in. The brunette stretches, his elbows and knees popping in the best way, and looks up at the starry sky. 

"Here." Levi hands him some water and Eren chugs half of it down. "Damn."

"Sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I'd be thirsty too if I went through what you just went through. You go ahead and keep it." Eren sets the water off to the side and lays his head on that broad shoulder beside him.

"You okay?" That deep voice asks softly.

"I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin spills some serious information to Levi and Erwin. And Eren needs a shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter isn't very exciting but it's important nonetheless. Don't worry though, the a ton is coming soon.

  The stars shine bright creating a dispersion of nightlight. Everyone has already hunkered down in the tents that Hanji and Sasha have set up. Unfortunately, there is only three tents to share amongst the eight of them; one for Connie and Sasha, one for Armin, Mikasa, and Eren, and one for Hanji, Erwin, and Levi. Since Levi doesn't want to be part of that hell, he decides to take first watch. 

"Awe c'mon Levy, it's not that bad!" Hanji shakes the small man's body back and forth wildly. He brushes their hands off of him with a grunt.

"Oh no, of course not. Being trapped in a tent with her cuddle monster and a shit stack who hasn't taken a shower in days is totally fine with me. If anything I'll sleep in the car."

"Okay, you've made your point. Would you be so upset if it was Mrs Tall-Tan-and-Handsome sleeping next to you?" Levi scowls.

"Shut the hell up. You guys go to sleep. I'll be here."

"You need to sleep too, Levi. Why don't I take first watch?" Erwin says. 

"How can I sleep when he possibility of being crushed by a Titan is high? Lately there have been more attacks and the capital has been acting fuckin' weird. Go dream about you and your little boyfriend holding hands and making out on the beach."

"Hey!"

"Goodnight." With that, Hanji and Erwin go to their tent.

 

  Levi flops down next to his horse and gently strokes her face.

"Hey girl. It's been a long day but we can finally relax now." She snorts in response.

"Oh." A voice startles him so he turns around to see who it is. _Ah, it's just Goldilocks._ "I didn't know anyone was out here." He says awkwardly. 

"Just me and you. Can't sleep?"

"No. Too many thoughts running through my head."

"Like?"

"Those scientists were the ones to redig the Titans up after the miners had already closed off the cave. They wouldn't have been able to do that on their own accord, right?"

"Right. They would have had to get permission form the capital."

"But why would the capital need the Titans in the first place?"

"You know how the government is, when they find something new they want to know everything there is to know about it."

"Connie and I found something rather interesting in one of the buildings at Wall Maria. There were tons of papers but the ones that stood out were some letters addressed to the capital about a food shortage, and even asked to send more soldiers because of the increased Titan attacks."

"These letters were received by the capital?"

"There was a signature at the bottom of each letter written by a guy named Wald."

"That's it?"

"There was a red stamp on it but I dont know if that means anything."

"It does. It means that the capital knew what was going on and didn't care. _Shit._ Thanks for telling me this, Erwin will want to hear this too. First thing in the morning you tell him what you told me. Word for word." 

"Okay. I'm getting pretty tired now. Goodnight."

 

  The next morning Eren wakes up first and notices Levi passed out in the back of the car. He leans over the man and slowly, as to not wake him, lifts his fingers to the silky black hair and feels each strand move through his fingers. 

"Brat." The brunette freezes up at the baritone voice addressing him.

"I-I didnt...sorry." 

"Nevermind it. Are you hungry?" 

"Not really." The young man's expression becomes sad. 

"I know how you feel. I've lost a lot of people that I cared about. You'd think that you'd get use to it after it happens so many times but it only gets more painful."

"I just... I wish I could have done more. She would still be alive if I would gotten there on time."

"No. It is not your fault. I've blamed myself for many deaths but my friends helped show me that it wasn't my fault. You couldnt control what happened. You couldn't control the Titan attack."

"But I was - I promised my mom that my sister and I would be back in no time but we were pushed off path by the Titans."

"So it was your mom. Like I said, it wasn't your fault. Did you tell the Titans to push you off track?"

"No but -"

"Stop being so hard on yourself. I'm not telling you to not grieve about her death, trust me, I'm still grieving to this day. What I'm trying to tell you is don't blame yourself for something you can't control."

"Levi.."

"What is it?"

"Levi." Eren wraps his arms around the shorter man's neck and berries his face in it. "I miss her." Eren's actions shock Levi for a moment but he eventually wraps his arms around the brunette's waist.

"I know." 

 

  Everyone else wakes up and helps fold up the tents while Armin and Erwin hitch the horse's to the car.

"So how'd you sleep?" The taller asks.

"I couldn't sleep at first but I was eventually able to catch some z's."

"I heard you and Levi talking last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. What, uh... We're you talking about?"

"Uh oh, is someone jealous? Who'dve thought that a striking man like yourself would be jealous over lil' ol' me?" Armin puts on a southernew woman accent. To retaliate, Erwin puts on his best southern accent.

"How could I not get jealous when the one little lady that caught my eye is talking to another man?"

"Oh my, you fluster me Mr. Erwin." Armin dramatically fans his face. 

"Just Erwin is fine ma'am."

"Hey, love birds, if your done with the little rodeo you got going on here, we're ready to go." The two blonde's faces heat up by a thousand degrees. What makes it worse is the smirk playing at the shorter man's lips. But Erwin just brushes it off and whips the reins to get the horse's going. After a moment of silence, Erwin speaks up.

"So, what were you two talking about?"

"Back at Wall Maria, when we were looking for Eren's mom, Connie and I found something inside one of the buildings."

"This 'something' sounds pretty important."

"Levi seemed to think so since he wanted me to tell you about it."

"I'm all ears." Armin tells Erwin everything about the letters. The man's face becomes more and more serious as Armin's story goes on.

"You're absolutely sure what you saw was correct."

"I never forget something that is important or could be important." The man's nods.

"Thus is vital information. I'm glad Levi had you tell me yourself."

"I'm sorry but what will you be using this information for?"

"Don't worry about it right now. I'm not exactly sure yet but when I figure it out, I'll let you know. You do deserve to know since you were the one to find this evidence."

"How long until we get to Rose?"

"Soon. We're almost there."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Wall Rose... And some Levi x Eren fun. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, sorry for not posting. I've been studying for SATs and yesterday I had to wake up early and take my first test. And I still have more tests to do so please don't get upset if I don't post too often. I will try though!

  The group can see Wall Rose's towering stone just ahead. It takes a little longer than planned because Erwin makes a last minute decision to circle around the city instead of going through it.

"I wonder if they'll be okay with us barging in like this." Connie jumps when Hanji places a new gauze over his stitches. It's been a couple days since Connie was wounded but Hanji notices an infection starting and has been keeping a close eye on it. They have also been keeping  close eye on Eren to make sure he is still doing okay.

"Wall Rose has taken in Maria survivors but now that there are so many other people in Rose, there is less food. We'll just say that you guys are Maria survivors too. I'm sure they'll be okay with it." The scientist replies. They use some medical tape to hold down the gauze and sends Connie back to his horse with help from Sasha.

 

  In the front of the car, Erwin holds his stomach as he bursts out laughing. Almost a little too loudly.

"Hahahahaha!! Are you serious!? Then what happened!?

"Well, Eren's mom and dad already knew we were gay so they weren't surprised to see him making out wih a guy but they didn't expect the guy to be me. They were so shocked at first but then they kept congratulating us on our 'newly found relationship'. It took about a week and a half for them to realize that we were just experimenting."

"I know how it is. I've experimented with my friend Mike a few times but that was mostly because we were bored and had nothing better to do, plus we were just horny teenagers then."

"Wow, how old are you now?"

"...34."

"What!? Old man, geez!"

"Rude! When Mike and I experimented together, I was out of military school. Well, technically it was more like a spring break."

"Military school?"

"Yeah, my dad sent me to military school when I was a little kid and I graduated at the top of my class. That's how I became commander when I fought in a lot of battles."

"Was it hard?"

"Yes but I was able to get through it. Besides, don't act like you're not into older men."

"Hm, maybe I find mature men attractive. They've been there, they've done it and boy if that isn't sexy then I don't know what is."

"You like a man who knows how to do things."

"Mmhm. Kinda like yourself. You should show me what you can do."

"Maybe later, cutie. We're here."

 

  The two men guarding the front entrance approach the car and raise their right fists to their chest and their let hands behind their back. 

"Commander Erwin, sir!" The men speak in unison.

"At ease. Have you alerted Dot Pixis of our arrival?" Erwin asks with a professional tone, far different form the casual way he speaks to Armin.

"Yes, we alerted him as soon as we saw you. He said he wants you and Captain Levi to meet him in HQ."

"Very well? Tell the others that Wall Maria is not safe and we came across some more survivors. Tell them to hold the search for a few days or until the Titans clear."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed." The men walk away. "Hanji, I know you have work to do but could you please show everyone to their rooms?"

"Wait." Eren says. "If you are the commander and Levi is the captain, then that means there are soldiers."

"Yes."

"Where do I sign up?"

"What!" Mikasa and Levi yell. It's Levi that carries on the rant.

"Listen brat, I don't think it's a good idea for you to do something like that after what you just went thdough."

"But I _need_ to do this. I want to stop the Titans from causing anymore damage."

"But you can't - listen, when you get time, come to my quarters. It's that large four-story building over there. My room is on he very top floor, you can't miss it."

"Okay."

 

  Erwin and Levi leave together and Hanji starts freaking out calling someone's name.

"Molbit! Molbit!" A man wih an average build, short and smooth light brown hair that is parted down the middle, and light brown eyes Co es running over with a nervous expression.

"Y-es Superior Officer Hanji?"

"Everyone, this is Molbit, my loyal assistant and messenger and messenger. Molbit, these are my new friends."

"Ah, hello everyone. I hope my superior officer didn't give you too much of a scare."

"Nonsense! I am a delight to be around."

"Of course."

"Molbi, dear I need you to take theses lovely people to their rooms while I take their horses to the stables."

"I'd be glad to. Follow me." The group follows Molbit toward a group of houses. "When the walls were built, they waited to build any homes until the walls were just the way they wanted."

"So where'd they sleep?" Mikasa asks.

"They camped out either in trees or in buildings nearby. These homes are only big enough for at least three people. Actually, some of you may get to share a home with each other." 

 

  He goes over to one home and points to a number in a slot attatched to the building.

"This tells you the number of people occupying the house." He knocks on he door and a blonde girl with a hair bun and one eye covered answers.

"Annie. I have some newcomers here and I was wondering if you could share with a couple of them."

"Whatever." Molbit motions for Mikasa and Sasha to go inside. Next, they go to a house with the number two on it and a freckled man with chestnut eyes answers and smiles at Molbit. 

"Mr. Berner. How can I help you?" 

"Marco, I brought you a new housemate."

"Oh how exciting. My name is Marco and the one on  the couch is Jean." He shakes Eren hand and allows him inside. Next is Armin's turn and they walk up to a house numbered 1. The one living inside is named Bertolt and welcomes Armin with kind eyes. The owner of the last house is far less gentle in appearance. He has a face that says 'if you look at me I will shit in your cereal', and his name is Reiner. Connie is..hesitant to go inside but he does eventually.

 

  Eren notices how well built the inside of the home is, a small living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom containing three mattresses with hand-made bed frames.

"This is a nice place." Eren says. Marco laughs and gives an agreeing knods.

"Nicer than you'd expect. Not to mention cozy. Jean and I love it here here. He's, Jean!" The freckled man calls and a guy with the topeople of his hair a tan color and the bottom half a dark brown: he gives Eren a look but the brunette isn't sure if it's a good look or a bad look.

"Who's this?" Jean asks.

"This is Eren. He'll be living with us from now on."

"What? But it was just fine with only us."

"Sorry to barge in on your little love nest." Eren frowns. "Molbit put me here. I'll go find somewhere  else to stay."

"No, Jean didn't mean it, Eren. He can be an ass but you'll get et use to it."

"Okay but I dont do well with jerks. Which bed will I be sleeping in?"

"The one on the far right is yours. You also have your own dresser, although it's not that big." The brunette sets his backpack on the bed and and starts heading back out the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" Jean smiles but Marco doesn't. 

"Please tell me Jean didn't change your mind."

"No, I have to meet someone. I'll be back later."

"Oh, alright. See you then." 

 

  Eren opens the front to door and steps outside, rubbing his arms to warm them up. As he walks to Levi's quarters, he sees people tending to crops and having friendly conversations, and even kids playing tag. It's as if the Titans don't even exist. He makes it to the building and walks up the flights of stairs leading to the fourth floor. _Why the hell would he want the very top floor?_ The young man groans until he finally makes it to the top; and sure enough, Levi's name is written right on the door at the end of the hallway. He makes sure not to knock too loud since the man already works hard and he doesn't want to bother or annoy him. 

"Didn't expect you to be here so soon." Is what the man says when he opens the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later if you're busy."

 "No, it's not that. I just thought I'd have time to make us some beverages. I already have tea made but it's cold so I guess I can just heat it up while you're here." Eren goes in and admires Levi's spotless home. The living room is bigger than his and there is a kitchen with a metal hand-made stove.

"Where'd you get the stove?"

"Mike helped me build it since he knew I'd probably be making tea a lot." Levi makes a gesture for Eren to take a seat. After Levi gets a fire started and puts the cups of tea on the stove, he takes a seat next to Eren.

 

  "So why did you want me to come over?" Eren finally asks.

"To talk."

"To..talk."

"Or have sex." The brunette's face immediately heats up. "You have to let out whatever it is you're feeling. Holding it in is not healthy, trust me. I've been through some shit and never talked about it, what do you think happened? I got really sick. I was sick for a week until my squad came and talked to me about it. I even did a little hokey pokey and the next day I felt like a new man."

"How can I let it out when I don't even know how I feel? Like it hurts so bad that I'm numb." Levi scoots closer to him, wrapping a toned arm around the hard tan waist. 

"What are you doing?" Eren puts a hand on the man's chest but his tone isn't negative in any way.

"Do you want me to stop?" It takes a moment for him to answer back.

"...No." The distance between the two closes and their lips press against each other, strong hands pulling he brunette onto his lap. They go on like that - slow and precise until Eren takes it a step further and grinds down on the man. They bother moan at the pressure and Levi grinds his hips up to meet the brunette's. Levi's hands slide up Eren's bare back but abruptly pull away.

 

  "I have to get the tea." Levi gently puts the brunette back on the sofa and gets up to tend to the tea. "Do you like honey in yours?" 

"Huh? O-oh, yeah! Yeah, th-at'd be, um great!" Eren feels so tense and uncomfortable: Levi can see the way Eren is trying to hide the arousal between his legs, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't aroused himself. When the tea is set on the table Levi goes back beside Eren and runs a hand over his thigh. 

"Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you like this." He gets close, oh so close to touching that place Eren needs him to be.

"Mm." The little noise slips past Eren's lips when Levi presses the pads of his fingers against the hard bulge. "Oh, please."

"Please what? Hm?" He rubs harder, now using the heel of his hand. Not wanting to be dominated so easily, Eren rubs his hand hard on the shorter man's confined flesh. Levi groans and smashes Eren's lips to his own in a passionate dance of lips and tongue. Levi makes quick work undoing Eren's jeans and sliding them off, Eren's erections springs free since he has no underwear on. The short man then takes off his own pants and takes both their erections in his hand, pumping them with fast rough movements.

"Oh fuck! Please, please, please! More!" The brunette's hips thrusts up into Levi's hand.

"Shit!" They're already closexists. It's been so long since they've done this and Eren can't stop holding onto the man.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Eren grips the ravenette's hair in his hands as he let's out crying moans of pleasure in he man's ear, helping reaching him to his climax as well.

"Me too -" He doesn't get to say anything else because his words are drowned out by Eren shoutinghis orgasm with Levi following close behind. He continued uses to stroke them through their orgasms until they are completely done. Eren lays back on the sofa with heavy eyes and Levi grabs a wet washcloth to clean both of them up, then carrying Eren bridal style to the man's bedroom.

"Levi?"

"Hm." 

"You were right. I have to let out my feelings."

"And what are you feeling rigt now?" There is a long pause.

"I feel.. sad that my mom is dead, and furious at the Titans for doing this to her... But I also feel happy that I have you here to help me through it. Thank you so much." He nestles his face on the raven's chest. Levi doesn't reply but he does smile in content and wraps his arms protectively around the younger man.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have some shower fun time and Eren goes to the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i kniw this chapter isnt as interesting but i just wanted to get a chapter posted for you guys.Don't worry it'll get better but I've just been tired from OSTs. Also, soon (I won't tell you exactly when) I will do a time skip of about a month or two to get you all closer to the REAL action. 
> 
> P.S.  
> I wanted to thank you all for the hits, kudos, and comments.

  _**I'm back at home?**_

_"Eren, honey, don't eat that or you'll choke!" It can't be, can it? "Eren, hahaha! Don't bite mommy!" **It is! Mom!** His body floats through solid walls until he ends up in a colorful baby room full of various sizes of stuffed animals. He stares at the figure holding his baby self, her long brown hair swishing as she sways back and forth singing that song he is so familiar with; that he would die to hear sung to him every night again._

_"Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf,_

_Der Vater hüt die schlaf,_

_Die Mutter schüttetts_Bäumelein_

_Da fallt herab ein Träumelein._

_Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!"_

 

  "Eren!" He brunette's eyes snap open and only then can he feel how wet his face is. Gunmetal grey stares into turquoise before pulling the younger into his arms. Levi does not ask why Eren is crying nor does he ask why he was singing. He just let's him cry on his shoulder until the tears stop. 

"Thank you." Eren says in a quiet tone.

"No need to thank me."

"But it must be a bother to comfort me like this."

"That's just it. I'm comforting _you_. If it were anyone else it would be harder for me but because it's you, it feels like the easiest thing to me." Eren only sighs and lays his head on the man's shoulder, giving it little kisses. Levi smiles and runs his hands up to the top of the brunette's back and leans down to nip at the soft earlobe. 

"Mm." Eren hums and wraps himself tighter around the short man. Levi trails his nips down to Eren's neck. "Mm, Levi." The younger pulls Levi's head up to catch his lips in a deep kiss. Tongues slide against each other and needy whines escape the younger's mouth causing Levi to growl deep in his throat. The man pulls away for a moment, unfortunately for the brunette, and says,

"Let's continue this in the shower." Eren would be excited that there is an actual working shower present but he's too hot, too far to even think about anything other than the man beside him.

 

  They walk over to the shower where Levi turns on and tests out the warmth before getting inside with the brunette's body against his. 

"Have you done this before?" The ravenette asks.

"Not with anyone else."

"But you've done things to yourself."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do this? Are you sure you're ready?"

"Please, I need this. I need you." He clings to the short man's body pressing his flushed skin against soaked pale skin. Their hands roam across each other's body, trying to feel every inch. Water droplets glide down their skin and soak their hair but the wetness seems to spur them on even more. The shorter of the two grabs the bottle of shampoo and squirts some on his hand before lathering the dark chocolate locks. After rinsing it out, careful of not getting any in erens eyes, he grabs the bar of soap and makes sure the washcloth is covered in it. He starts with Eren's neck and moves down his chest and arms to the toned stomach. Levi then moves his hand down to the inside of Eren's thigh and feels the hardness of his cock, to which he moans. 

"You're already so wet." The lewd words weaken Eren's knees, and the fingers making heir way to his entrance only weakens them further. 

"Oh god, Levi." He stables himself by putting his hands on the raven's shoulders, the soap from his body rinsing off on the other from the water. The ravenette drops the washcloth and proceeds to using his soapy fingers to toy with the other's entrance, slowly pushing one finger in. 

 

  "Still okay?" 

"Y-Yeah. You can go faster, I won't break."

"But I dont want to hurt you." He moves the finger in and out for a while until he adds another, twisting and stretching. One more finger goes in caruefully and stretches him out one last time before Levi pulls the fingers out.

"Get ready." He lifts Eren's smooth leg and wraps it around his waist and finally aligning himself up with the dripping entrance. Eren takes a deep breath as he pushes in, the thick cock stretching him opens sends a burning sensation through his stomach but it is not at all a bad feeling. He asks the younger if he is okay and all Eren can do is nod. Slowly and carefully, he begins to move his hips back and forth as he watches the brunette's face for any signs of discomfort.

"F-Fuck, Levi! Go faster!" Levi can't help but groan at the younger's needy tone and picks up speed, searching for that one spot. "OH FUCK!" Found it. "YEES YES!"

"Oh yeah, right there? Hm? Right th-there?"

"LEVI! LEVI! IT FEELS S-S-SO _GOOD_! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!Please!" Levi clings to the man beneath him as he thrusts his hips in short swift movements as the other writhes in pleasure.

"Shit.. me too. Eren, babe!" A few short thrusts later Eren is cumming hard onto his chest as the other spills himself deep within the brunette. The two stand there in the slightly less hot water trying to catch their breathes. "Eren."

"I'm fine. Great, actually! That was so amazing, I've never cum like that before. Then again, it's been so long since i have been able to... you'll know."

"I get it. But I want you to know that this isn't some friends with benefits situation. I want you to be mine."

"Don't worry, Lee, you have me." They share a few more kisses before finishing up in the shower. It's pretty early, and training doesn't start until mid day since the first day is always introductions so the two go back to sleep until then. 

 

  Levi is the one to wake Eren up with a tray of brown rice and some canned breakfast sausage. He apologizes for the shitty food and Eren shruggs it off saying,

"It's the apocalypse, we gotta eat what we can get." He pigs out on the food in front of him, the sausage tastes a little funny but Levi heat it up with the rice so it's edible. They kiss each other goodbye and go off in different directions; Eren to the training grounds and Levi to his office. The grounds are way bigger than the brunette expects it to be and he sees his friends in the crowd of people. When they see him, they get a look of relief on their faces.

"Where were you?" Mikasa holds her voice down as to not cause a scene.

"Relax, Kasa. I was just over at Levi's-"

"That fucking midget. Did he touch you? You can tell me if he's hurting you Eren."

"He's not hurting me. Leave him alone."

"That's exactly what you'd say if you were being hurt. Where is he right now, I'll kill him." She starts walking off until Armin grabs her arm.

"Mikasa, dammit, stop."

"No, I'm not letting that shrimp go anywhere near you again, you hear me? Next time you go to his place, I'm going too."

"Jesus fucking Christ would you shut up!?" All eyes turn to the commotion and both Armin and Mikasa are staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Eren... what did you-" Eren cuts the blonde off before he can say anything. 

"Ever since Levi came and saved me, you've had a bad attitude towards him. He did absolutely nothing to  you and you're treating him like trash. I now you're just trying to protect me and keep me from doing something I'll regret but I am an adult."

"On the outside." She says.

"See!? There it is again! You can't accept the fact that someone else other than you and Armin is getting close to me! If I mess up then I mess up, I'll learn from my mistakes because that's what life is, learning from your mistakes. I love you, Kasa. I love you so much but this is the first time that I actually don't mind someone else getting closer to me. You don't get on Armin as much about his man because Armin is smart and is a quick thinker. I'm not though, right? I clearly can't make my own decisions?"

"......So you're saying you and that shorty are together."

"I can't fucking believe you Mikasa! That's all you heard of that!? You know what, no...no..I'm done talking about this right now."

"I'm not."

"I AM! So leave me alone!"

 

  The training day goes on like this with the siblings ignoring each other, well, Eren is ignoring Mikasa and Mikasa keeps looking over at Eren searching for bruises or cuts. The trainer, Keith Shadis walks in front of the chorus of people and introduces himself. He's a bald man with really dark circles around his eyes and a wrinkled forehead that says 'I've been through some shit'. But Levi seems like he's been through so much and he hasn't developed any premature wrinkles or grey hairs. Shadis then goes around  asking each person for their name and place of origin, skipping over some people including Eren and mikasa. Shadis approaches Jean and the two-tone haired male gives his name, place of origin, and tells the man that he is going to join he military police to which Shadis headbutts him and sends him on the for unfortunately to his knees. Once introductions are over, Shadis explains the dangers of being a soldier and the amount of stress that will be put on you. He says that they will train hard until they break and that sometimes training is worse than the actual thing. Shadis gives the option to turn around and leave for the ones who have doubts, any people leave mumbling things like 'I don't know what I was thinking' and 'I change my mind'. Eren, however, is full of determination and has no doubts of wanting to be a soldier. He wants to fight by Levi's side and fulfill his dream of killing all Titans. When training is over, they are sent home. Eren doesn't want to make his situation with Mikasa worse so when he goes to meet up with Levi he tell him the problem. Levi understands and tells Eren to sleep in his own house for tonight so he can make up with his sister. After a goodnight hug and kiss, Eren goes back to Marco and Jean's place and flops down on the bed. 

"I know how you feel. Look, I'm sorry about your sister." Marco says. "You said you'd be back and then your friend came over to see you but you didn't come back so we told your sister. I admit she overreacted and so did the rest of us. Can you forgive me and the others?" Eren smiles at him sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest, I'm not mad anymore, just tired."

"That's reassuring. I think Jean and I are gonna hit the hay too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people are starting to notice that the Capital is acting strange and Eren gets some wise information from Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having writer's block but I'm trying to push through it. Also, just realized that I should have been capitalizing the "c" in capital.

  The next day when Eren wakes up and goes to the living room, he sees his sister sitting on the couch wih Marco and Jean nowhere in sight and an unreadable expression on her face. She pats the seat next to her so Eren takes a deep breath as he sits down.

"You know why I'm here." She cuts right to the chase. Of course he knows why she's here but he doesn't know if he's ready for the conversation. 

"Before we get into this, you need to know that I love you with all my heart and nothing can ever tear me away from you and Armin."

"We love you too. And everything you said goes the same for you."

"...Okay. Ask or say whatever you need to ask or say."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Here question is blunt and catches the brunette off guard because he knows that this could go one of two ways - he's just hoping the direction they're going doesn't involve yelling.

When Armin and Marco came to you when I didn't come back, I _was_ sleeping in Levi's bed."

"So you didn't have sex?"

"Well..." He notices the clenching of his sister's jaw although she does not raise her voice. "The next morning he and I got into the shower and.. you know."

"Did he force you?"

"What!? No, Jesus Christ, no! Why would you say that?" 

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe your just doing this because of everything you went through? I'm not trying to upset anymore than you already are but at least think about it."

"Alright, fine. But I want you to do something for me; put yourself in my shoes. I am not going to push away the man that saved my life, gave us food and shelter, and comforted me when I didn't even now I needed comforting."

"I understand but you _will_ tell me if he does anything you don't want him to do?"

"You're my sister, I tell you everything." The siblings hug and the two housemates come back in having heard that the talking is done.

 

  They all decide to head to training together by go to get Armin first. The walk is pretty fun, talking and making jokes with each other, reminiscing about old times. Eren will tell his friend about the conversation he and Mikasa had after training. For now, Shadis tells them that they are getting paired up nanda will have to practice hand to hand combat with each other using little wooden knives. Eren is paired with Reiner, they get along well seeing as Armin gets along wih him well. 

"You ready?" Reiner smiles. Eren nods and Reiner charges at him with his arm back and ready to swing until Eren flips him onto the ground leaving him surprised.

"Holy shit." The blonde rubs his head. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I use to practice with the biggest kid on the block. Plus I had to keep the bullies away from Armin."

"Not to be rude but I'm  other surprised that he had bullies."

"Yeah, he's a big nerd. I love him though. He's like a brother to me."

"I get how you feel. I've known Annie and Bertolt since we were kids. It's nice to know they're safe wih me."

"Don't you think all this is weird though?"

"What do you mean?"

"The training we're doing right now. We should be practicing killing Titans not fighting each other."

"It better to be prepared I guess. Titans aren't the only thing looking for trouble. With all the little food there is in the world now, people will do anything to get it. Even if it means killing someone they love."

 

  As they finish their conversation, they both see Annie slacking off and trying to avoid the instructor so Reiner gets the crazy idea to call her over saying,

"Eren says he could take you down in one hit!" Big mistake. She doesn't even give him time to assume the position before she sidesteps and trips him by kicking his legs out from under him. His head hits the ground but his shoulders take most of the impact. He gets back up but she quickly disarms the wooden knife from his hand and holds it to his throat before letting him up and tossing the knife to Reiner, telling him that it's his turn. He takes the knife but she is able to take him more effortlessly than she did Eren.

"Who taught you hose moves?" Eren asks.

"My dad. My friends and I would always play soldier when we were younger and one day my father said 'Being a soldier is no laughing matter. I'll show you what it's like to be a real soldier'. We trained for hours, all day sometimes. When I was old enough he showed me all the things he still has to do even though he doesn't fight anymore. That's why I'm like this."

"That's why you're like what?"

"Nevermind. You're right, it's useless learning hand to hand combat. Everyone of our scores depends on our aptitude with the gear we'll be using and the rest is just gaining privilege. Think about it, why is it that in this world the people with the best ability to kill the Titans get the privilege of staying away from them?" She alks away without another word. Annie is a very mysterious person, kind of like his sister or Levi. They all have that expression that says 'I've seen things you only see in your nigtmares', and they most likely have. Judging by the way Annie told her story, whatever it was that her dad showed her, it changed her life for the worst.

 

  In the mess hall everyone is eating their lunch: sloppy joes, corn, and grapes. The sloppy Joe's have a weird taste but now's not the time to be picky. Eren can't help but think about what Annie said, feeling angry about all the ones that want to join the military police. Jean, he'll have to have a talk with Jean before it's too late. He doesn't like that horse very much but he does that want him to be on his side.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY REQUEST WAS DENIED AGAIN!?" Yelling can be heard from outside the training ground area in the residential area. Everyone goes outside to see what the ruckus is about. A woman, specifically a shopkeeper, is yelling at one of the messenger men.

"I'm sorry ma'am, here just isn't enough resources."

"That's ridiculous! Not too long ago the Capital was telling me that they had more than enough resources to trade!"

"What on earth is going on here?" Erwin steps out in front of the crowd with Levi and Hanji at his side. 

"What's going on here is that those damn Capital pigs aren't paying me back! I sent in over five requests for more fabric and traded them some of my crops and every single time they denied my request! Saying that I should try again later, each time I have to give them more and more of my things without anything in return! You need to do something about this right now because I'm not the only one who's had this done to them!"

"Call down ma'am, we'll get right on it. Levi, I'm setting up a meeting so I want your squad there too. Hanji, you could be of some help too, I know that you get around quite easily." 

"Annie you three, you should come too. We may need a recap of everything you saw while in Wall Maria." Levi states. The three nod and follow them to the meeting room.

"Hanji, I thought you were just the scientist." Armin says.

"I am! Don't get me wrong, I love my science but I also love going out there with the soldiers and getting some fresh sampes."

"Shitty Glasses is one of the best scientists still alive so sometimes they have to travel over to the Capital. They went actually just came back the day we saved your asses." Mikasa frowns at the raven's. 

 

  Everyone sits at the rectangular table, the first one to speak is a strawberry blonde named Petra.

"Complaints about the Capital have become more frequent. I think it's time to start taking action."

"I agree. However, I don't understand why he capital would be doing this. Ever since the fall of Maria, everything has been going downhill." Eld says.

"Well, it seems as if Maria was having problems with the Capital too." Armin talks with a confident voice.

"Armin," Erwin has a serious expression. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you remember seeing?"

"I do remember seeing something else; more letters sent and received by the Capital."

"Do you remember what they said?"

"They were complaints about the Capital's 'greediness' and 'traderous actions'."

"Traderous actions? You think the fall of Maria had something to do with them?" Oluo seems to be disbelieving of the subject.

"It's a possibility they could have lead the Titans to the wall somehow. I'm not one-hundred-percent sure but judging from everything I've been hearing, the Capital can't be trusted."

"I agree with the shota." Levi leans stack in his chair. "We should keep a close eye on the higher ups and make sure they're not doing anything 'traderous'."

"Do all of you agree with this conclusion?" Erwin watches their heads knod. "Hanji, have you recorded any new information in your experiments?" 

"Very slightly! But I know I'm on the right track seeing how well everything is going. I just need a little guinea pig to help test out my experiments... Oh! Eren, would you be a dear-"

"He is NOT doing that!" Mikasa growls. Eren doesn't like the idea of being experimented on too much but what if it can help destroy the Titans?

"I'll do it."

"What!? No!"

"Kasa, please. If anything goes wrong, or if I get hurt, you'll stop, right?"

"Of course! I'm not a monster! Crazy but not a monster. Thank soo much!" They can't help but hug the brunette with all their strength.

"Very well." Erwin disregards the chattering. "Levi, you and your squad will keep a close watch of the Capital but be careful. Hanji, come to me if you get any new findings."

"Rodger dodger!"

"Arlert!" 

"A-Ah, yes sir?"

"I want to see you in my quarters to go over some things."

"Ooh, of course, sir." Armin grins.

"Fantastic. You are all dismissed."

 

  Everyone gets up to leave and Eren starts heading out with Mikasa until he sees Levi walking in the opposite direction.

"Mikasa."

"Just go before I change my mind. I won't say anything about it unless he does something you don't want."

"Thank you." He practically runs to the man. "Levi."

"Brat, what's wrong? You look nervous."

"Sort of. I want to ask you something without sounding like a love sick teenage girl."

"I'm listening." 

"What is this? Like, what do you consider us? I'm not going to be upset if you want this to be a friends with benefits sort of thing."

"Is that what you want us to be?" There's a change in the man's tone.

"Not necessarily but I dont want to not talk to me ever again."

"I haven't been in a relationship in years, kid. Then again, I haven't really met anyone else that I had feelings for since.."

"You don't have to, Levi. We can just-"

"I wasn't done talking. I haven't been a relationship in years but after meeting you, seeing all that determination in you, I don't think I want anyone else to have you." Eren cheeks heat up as the man breaths against his ear. "Come spend the night with me." He doesn't need to be asked twice as he follows the man to his quarters. Their lips lock as soon as they god through the door and hands immediately start roaming. The shorter man lifts the brunette up off of his feet and takes him over to the couch where they make out for a while longer before Levi starts to trail links and nibbles lower down Eren's body.

"Levi." 

"Hm." The man can hardly focus right now. He's to faraway in those lust-blown, turquoise eyes, dark brown curls splayed on the couch cushion, and flushed skin.

"I need you." That's all it takes.

 

  


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'seems two months later and the trainees are graduating and the present they receive is not a present they were hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I've been extremely tired these past weeks because of OST's and studying. One top of that, since I do homeschooling, I have to go to to the church a little ways away from my house to do he testing, and when I get home I immediately have to start doing schoolwork. I really appreciate those of you who are sticking around even though I haven't been posting as much. Also, I wanted you all to know that I started thinking about other stories to write too so if you all are interested in an Undertale fanfic, or a Batman x Joker fiction then let me know. Don't worry, I am still going to finish this one. My brain just overflows with new ideas and I want to let them out.

  "Today is a big day for all you trainees. It has been a couple months but you pushed through and gave it your all. Now, those in the top ten were given a choice to either join the military police or become an elite soldier of the Survey Corps. Those of the Southern Devision not in the exoplanets ten, are able to either join the Garrison or the Survey Corps.  Our matter what you choose, I applaude your dedication and passion. Now it's time for you all to go off on your own so I want you to remember, always be be ready for the inevitable." Shadis salutes to the graduated trainees and they return the gesture with smiles.

"So what are you planning on doing?" Marco asks the brunette.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining the Survey Corps."

"But you were in the top ten."

"Exactly, that means that everyone in the top ten should be fighting back seeing as they exceed the training expectations. No offense but the Military Police isn't my thing."

"I totally understand. Jean even changed his mind about joining the Military Police."

"Horseface did?" Marco roles his eyes at the nickname but not in an annoyed way.

"Yep. I think your determination seeped off onto him." As much as the horse annoys him, he can't help but admit that Jean is very skilled and would make a good leader. Hell, Jean was a little higher than him on the top ten list.

 

  Every trainee is assigned to their chosen devision and sent to their first job.

"Are you the new recruits?" A older woman with slightly grey hair asks. When they nod she tells them that Thierry first assignment is to clean the cannons on top of the wall. Eren complains that he wants to do do something more active but she only tells him that if he doesn't want to do the work then he can leave. So Eren swallows any remark he has resting on his tongue and proceeds to the cannons with a bucket of hot soapy water and a washcloth. 

"This is boring. I thought we'd be doing some _real_ work."

"Ere, dude, it's been years since anything huge has happened in Wall Rose. And I'm pretty sure that's a good thing."

"We're sitting ducks in here. With each moment we sit here doing this shit, the Titans are winning."

"I get what your sayin' bud, I really do. But think about it, Rome wasn't built in a day. Do you really Hinkley you can kill all the Titans like that?"

"But Rome was built eventually. It may take a while but I'm willing to fight until the day I die."

"Would we even know what to do if something happened to Wall Rose? I know we're trained and everything but..."

"We'll now what to do. Uh...Sasha?" Connie looks over at the girl messing wih something with her backed turned towards the group.

"Yeah?" She quickly spins from her spot with something in her hand.

"Watcha got there?" She slowly holds up a small beef cut that is tightly wrapped in a clear, flexible package.

"Sasha! What did I tell you about your eating habits!"

"It was only this one time I swear!"

"It doesn't matter! You need to control your-"

 

  The ground shakes and the water buckets tip over from the force. _What the hell?_ Hey look around, hearts pounding.

"Guys, is that what I think it is!?" Ymir points at the Titan peeking it's head over the wall, staring at the civilization below.

"C'money guys! We have to go!" It no use. Everyone stares in shock at the Colossal Titan in front of them so Eren quickly reacts and runs toward it as it swings its long arm at him, destroying the top part of the wall. Well, Eren thinks the swings are aimed at him but they are really aimed at the cannons. The cadets working the cannons are flung off. Without the canons the other Titans below will be able to approach the gate. _They aren't as stupid as we thought. At least this one's not._ Eren dodges the Colossal's slow attacks and cuts it on the arms and hands as much as he can, however, he wounds only heal within seconds. Because the Titan is taller than the rest, even the smallest ones are like four feet taller than a human, Eren is able to use the wall to help him reach the Colossal's nape. But before he can strike, the Titan disappears in a huge amount of hot steam. The rest of the soldiers including the trainees begin to take care of the other Titans except for Armin who is just standing on the wall panicking. Eren knows his friend is cared, the blonde couldn't even defend himself from bullies as a child, and he wants nothing more than to stay by his side and keep him safe but he has to take care of the matter at hand.

 

~~~IN THE CAPITAL~~~

  "Ahuhuhuh, your skills still haven't improved since the last time." Wald laughs as he moves his black knight.

"I'm not too much of a chess player, sir. I never have time for it."

"You're always so busy. Why not relax once in a while?" 

"I have too much to do, keeping the citizens civilized."

"Please, nothing has happened here in years! Why, it seems like the Titans have completely forgotten about us."

"That's true that nothing has happened here but-"

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of what happened to Wall Maria. It's a tragedy but we have to move on and think about here and now."

"Dot Pixis, sir!" A soldier barges into the room urgently.

"Yes, what's wrong?" The drunk man stands up.

"The Colossal Titan has just destroyed the Trost District gate!" Pixis grabs the wine bottle and heads out ignoring Wald's shouts of disapproval. Wald claims that it is Pixis duty to protect him and his property but Pixis is already gone.

~~~BACK IN TROST~~~

  Wolfman divides the cadets into individual groups and tells them that their objective is to protect evacuating civilians. They don't even remember when the gate was destroyed but most of the cadets are in a state of panic and rage. A man approaches Mikasa and tells her that she has specially been assigned to the rear squad. She tries to argue with the man but Eren tells her that there is a bigger problem at hand."Come find me if you get into trouble. And Eren," She pulls him into a hug. "Don't die." Eren and his squad is is told to assist in front of the guards, everyone is both scared and eager to prove themselves. Eren mostly because he's hoping to get a promotion. They run to the gate and see that there are already many Titans inside so they start attacking. An Abnormal Titan jumps at them so they dodge but upon looking at the Titan they see Thomas' upper half hanging out of its mouth. Thomas is asking for help without even saying anything but he knows they can't do anything. Eren, full of rage, runs at the Abnormal and raises his blades and gets its nape but trips in the process and hits his head on the ground. He hears a high pitched scream and turns his head at the noise.

Armin.Fucking Armin is being lifted up into one of those fucker's mouth. Half conscious Eren lays on the ground recalling he time in his childhood when Armin came to him with a book about tourist attractions around the world. That day Armin told him that he wanted to travel when he was older. Eren pulls himself up and lunges at the Titan but instead of killing it he grabs his friend's wrist, holding the mouth open with his free hand and his foot. Titans are strange because no matter how big something is that they are eating, they can extend their jaw like a snake and swallow it whole. He yanks his friend out with him falling in. He manages to hold the mouth open still and reach out with his free hand.

"I need you to... to grab my hand and pull me out with all your strength. You got it?"

"Yes yes, Eren I-I got you. It's okay, I'll help you!" The Titan's jaw snaps shut sending Eren's severed arm flying out onto the ground beside Armin.

"EREN!!!" THe blonde screams in horror. Mikasa looks in Eren's direction sensing that something is wrong.


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Eren being eaten, everyone has to get to HQ to resupply but there are too many Titans surrounding the area. Fortunately, they receive a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo everyone. Sorry about being late, I'm currently trying to draw 3 pictures for some people who are going to pay me and it's taking forever. Also, I'm tying to practice painting a black Chinese dragon for my bedroom wall, the backround will most likely be red and gold with black smoke and some cherry trees, I'm not 100% sure yet. I'll try to post ASAP the best I can but no promises (sorry for those of you who are enjoying this and keeping up with when I post). Thank you all and enjoy.

  Armin can do nothing but stand in horror, even as Connie shakes him repeatedly, asking him where his team is. Ymir os the only to reply calling Connie a coward for hiding in the shadows while the rest of them risk their lives. The blonde walks away before a fight can break out, he doesn't want to hear any of that right now, and goes looking for Mikasa. When he finds her, she is assaulting a merchant for blocking the gate and not letting any of the other civilians through. She is able to convince the merchant and he moves his cart out of the way as the others run through frantically. He runs up to Mikasa and hugs her from behind, crying into her back. She immediately becomes concerned, especially when she doesn't see Eren with him so she turns around and hugs her friend.

"It's all my fault!" The blonde cries out. "I did this! Because I'm weak and can't even save myself! I deserve to die! It should have been me!" Mikasa gives him a moment to calm down but he just seems to be crying harder.

"Armin..."

"I was about to get eaten but Eren-Eren saved me and got-" He doesn't need to say anymore because she already knows what he is going to say. The thing is, she doesn't want to believe him. That's her brother, the one who saved her from her own grief and gave her a home, showed her that she can have a family again, that she was safe. And now...

 

  "We need to get to HQ. Ar, I'm just as upset as you are, even if I'm not showing it. I want to scream and lash out at everything rigt now but I can't. I can't because I - we have a mission, make sure all civilians are safe. And I'm not leaving you behind no matter how much you want to die."

"But Mikasa-"

"I _need_ you right now and you need me.. so we have to stick together." Armin sees the hurt in her eyes behind all the anger. She's right, we're all we have left of each other. So he nods and follows the ravenette over to the rest of the team members that are still alive standing by the gate of the wall that isn't destroyed. You see, Wall Maria, Rose and Sina have two walls, and outer wall and an inner wall. If the outer wall is destroyed, then the remaining civilians will retreat into the inner wall where they will stay until soldiers take care of the problem. Builders and even some civilians will help rebuild the destroyed wall.

"It's no use, HQ is surrounded by Titans. Well have to take down as many as we can so the rest of you can sneak past. All of the civilians are secure in the inner wall but now we have to take care of this." Jean prepares his blades.

"And who's 'we'?" Ymir asks.

"Mikasa, Annie and I will take to care of these guys. When a path is cleared, you can get through."

"We should go too." Bertolt steps in but Jean tells him that he and Reiner are huge so they can protect the rest of them if something goes wrong while trying to get to HQ. He then gives a radio to Marco and tells him that he has the other one, and if he sees something bad about to happen, contact him.

 

  The three run off and take down each Titan left and right but no matter how many they kill, more seem to show show up. They aren't sure how long it's been but they're starting to get tired, their arms slower from all the swinging. Marco's voice comes through the radio so Jean pulls off to the side to answer.

"Marco, what's-"

"Something's coming up on you guys, and fast!" Jean eyes dart up only to see the most wild-looking Titan he has ever seen, not to mention it's the only one of its type he's ever seen. It's eyes are a bright turquoise color and it has long brown hair with a lipless smile. 

 **"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!!"** It let's out a menacing roar before grabbing onto a Bearded Titan and swing it around, using it as a weapon to fight off other titans. Jean doesn't hesitate to tell the other two to fall back and go back to the wall. When they do, they just watch as the Rouge Titan tears at the names of each Titan with a sort of joyous expression. The Titan is already smiling but it's eyes are all they need to know that it is getting a kick out of this, quite literally as it kicks a smaller Titan out of eyesight. The other beasts gang up on the Rouge but it doesn't seem to be worrying if it pummeling them to clouds of steam is any indicator. Rouge grabs onto one of the baby Titan's head and twists until the bones snap and it pops right off its shoulders. 

"Well, it's clearing a path." Annie says plainly.

"We can't go over there, it's too dangerous!" Sasha exclaims.

"Look, we might as well go while we have the chance. Just make sure not to let it seems us." 

"She's right. Everyone get ready." Jean gets in front of them all but before they can do anyhing, the Rouge is swinging another Titan around, this time in its mouth, due to the fact that its arms are ripped clean off. The rest of the Titans retreat back into the trees and the Rouge is left standing on the street mindlessly wobbling around during before letting out one final scream and falling to the ground, steam not letting them see what is going on. 

 

  She knew it. She knew what Armin said couldn't have been true. Of course her crazy brother wouldn't have let himself go like that. She does a run-and-slide on her knees next to the figure lying face down on the ground covered in sweat. She lifts the unconscious man up and places her head on his chest, breaking down when she hears a heartbeat and lying him against her chest. Armin is quick to come over and grasp his best friend's hand while using the other hand to feel the brunette's boiling skin. _At least it isn't cold._ He thinks. Jean and the others stand silently in disbelief at what they have seen, realizing exactly why the Rouge Titan was not like the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make fanart too so if you are interested in that just let me know if you have any specific requests. Each wall is miles apart from each other and each wall has an outer and inner. I know, this isn't how it is in the anime but I wanted to put my own twist.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is stunned at the events they just witnessed and are utterly confused, angry, and horrified after seeing Eren's true self. Levi and his squad just come back from a mission in time to help the remaining soldiers fight off the Titans and take Eren to safety before anyone else can step in. Erwin, Levi and Hanji learn some news about Eren but Levi learns even bigger news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! This one is mainly Armin giving a recap to Hanji about what happened and Mikasa telling them news they hadn't known before about the event ergeti brunette.

  Garrison soldiers, having just arrived not too long ago to kill off the rest of the remaining Titans, watch the unconscious brunette with a mixture of fear and misunderstanding while Mikasa and Armin shield his body. The Garrison didn't see much but they saw enough to know what Eren is: dangerous. No one steps in to say something though because Captain Levi is currently approaching them now. 

"Give me the damn brat." He tries pulling him from the girl's strong grasp.

"Why, so you can turn him in?"

"Don't be fucking stupid, we have to get him to Hanji's lab."

"Someone say my name?" The wild-haired scientist smiles.

"Get the table ready in your lab."

"Of course! Let's go!" Levi finally picks the brunette up and they all keep their steps fast, not wanting to get caught in an unwanted argument with one of he soldiers. 

 

  When they make it to the lab door, Erwin comes walking up with a strained look on his face.

"I heard what happened from Kirstein. Is Eren okay?" Hanji bangs on the door at few times while twisting the knot before finally being able to get the door open.

"Let's get him on the table and then someone can explain." They say and take Eren from Levi's arms, placing him on the hard metal table. "Okaaaay, I'm going to need you all to exit the room for a moment. I need to inspect his body." They don't argue since they know that cooperation is key. The wait is long but they're eventually let back inside once the scientist is finished.

"We were all split up into teams so Eren, Mikasa and I were separated but I tried staying as close to Eren as I could. He didn't look to be having trouble but on my team everyone was killed and I was standing alone, frozen, not knowingredients what to do. A Titan saw me and lifted me up into its mouth but Eren pulled me out.."

"It's alright, take your time." Hanji says. They know this can't be easy but they need this information to properly understand what is going on. 

"He fell in and I-I tried to save him, I really did! The Titan's mouth closed and I saw it swallow. When it's mouth closed, it bit Eren's arm off." Hanji looked genuinely dismayed, Hanji's eyes widen as they look over to Eren's unharmed body.

"He was...eaten!? Did you see him escape? There wasn't a scratch on him!"

"Yes. I was stunned when I saw his arm back where it was supposed to be as if nothing happened."

"Mikasa, the other remaining trainees and I were trying to sneak past the Titans surrounding HQ but that's when _he_ came."

"'He' as in Eren."

"Yes. He was taller, much taller, with a wide mouth. He looked like one of them but different."

"And how'd you know it was him?" Hanji is beyond excited rightale now but they try to hold it back.

 

  "His eyes. Eren is the only person I know with turquoise eyes. He looked so feral."

"Gah! This is so exciting! A human that can shift into a Titan, this will be perfect for my research!"

"Eren is not one of those monsters!" Mikasa stands.

"I'm not saying he's a monster! I'm just curious as to why he's able to do these things. Now, is this the first time he's shifted?"

"No, not that I-" Mikasa cuts Armin off withe a quiet voice. 

"It's not the first time. Back at Wall Maria, when we were cornered and Eren was off on his own, I heard him scream so I tried to get to him but there was too much dirt. When it cleared I saw him. He looked exactly the same then as he did know when he.. shifted." Armin gives the ravenette a hurt look. "Ar, you know-"

"I _know_ that you kept this from me, your best friend! Who knows what Eren has been going through all this time and you never told me about this!"

"What do you want me to do? I couldn't believe it either! I thought if I didn't say anything, it wouldn't happen again."

"Okay you two." Erwin speaks up. "Now I don't know how Eren is able to do this but I think it's best for now if we keep him out of the public eye. Hanji, you will work double time until you find anything useful about Eren's shifting abilities. I'll speak with Pixis and see what he wants to do about all this."

"You must be dumber than you look, Eyebrows. We can't talk to the Garrison about this, they'll have him killed." Levi spats.

"Relax. Pixis is a friend of ours, I doubt he'll do anything that we wouldn't want."

"You better be right. So, Shitty Glasses, can he go back home now?"

"No, no, no, no! He needs a lot of rest after what he's been through today. When he wakes up I can send Molbit to inform Mikasa to come pick him up." 

"Alright, well, you all might as well go back to your homes. Levi and I need to get back and check on the citizens." Erwin and the others stand up.

"Will you come over when you're finished?" Armin asks the buffet blonde.

"As soon as I'm done." He leans down to give him a kiss. Everyone starts to leave except Levi whom is halted by Hanji.

 

  They ask Levi to stand on the other side of Eren so he does.

"I have news that I'm not sure you're ready to hear." Levi's expression turns to one of stoic to one of concern.

"Okay."

"It was harder to tell since he is passed out and I couldn't ask him the necessary questions but based on my examination, there are symptoms of preganancy."

"Pr- Stop fucking around, Goggles!"

"I'm not, I swear! When I removed his clothing to check for injuries I saw some discharge."

"Discharge?"

"Yes! A white, milky discharge coming from his anus. And look at his breasts."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, they're clearly swelled and heavy to the touch."

"For... milk."

"Exactly. You can also tell by the skin around his nipple being darker than the rest. Of course, I'll be asking him questions when he wakes up." Levi doesn't reply. He strokes his fingers over the soft, tanned skin of his lover's stomach. A baby. He's pregnant with our baby. Our family.

 

  "I have business to take care of but when I'm done, I'm coming back. And if Eren wakes up before I get back, don't tell him the news yet. I want to be here when you tell him."

"Awe, Levi, you're going to be a dad!"

"If Eren wants to have a baby with me."

"Don't talk like that, of course he does! He loves you and you love him! Honestly, I've never seen you love someone this much in a long time."

"Not since Isabel and Farlan." Hanji wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"You miss them."

"They were my only family after mom died. They were all I had until-"

"You don't have to be scared anymore. You have family of your own. A child to raise and protect."

"No child should have to be raised in a world like this."

"I know but as long as they know they are loved and protected, they won't care what kind of world they live in."

"Thanks, Goggles."

"No thanks necessary." With that, Levi heads out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know much about pregnancy so I used www.epilepsy.com/learn/impact/reproductive-risks/risks-during-pregnancy.


	14. Announcement

Hey everyone!!! I was giving it some thought and I decided that I don't want my very first story to be incomplete so I am going to continue this work, and no, it will not be half-assed. Also, I have a habit of not finishing things I start and I want that to change. Love you all.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally wakes up and the news comes out. Unfortunately, Levi can't stay to celebrate for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story everyone. I apologize for stopping so suddenly, too much was happening with school and I had no time to write anymore chapters. But I am happy to be back.

  Eren's eyes begin to open, his head pounding from the light causing him to groan.

"Oh Eren my baby! How are you feeling!?"

"Be-" He swallows. "Better if you weren't yelling."

"Uh oh, you're starting to sound design like Levi." They hand Eren a container of water to which he sips down. They then start checking the brunette's vitals making sure that everything is healthy. "Now, there is some news that you should hear but not until Levi gets back."

"Why, am I...okay?"

"You're completely fine! For the time being you should stretch. I bet laying on that table for so ,ongoing has made your muscles stiff."

"Yeah, you're rigt." He hops off the table and reaches his arms toward the ceiling with a loud groan.

"So how long will Levi be?"

"Right now, he shouldn't be long. He had some things he needed to take care of."

"About the Titan attack." 

"Yes. Do you remember anything that happened?"

"I... I remember being swallowed by a Titan and going down its throat and then I blacked out. I don't... ugh I don't remember much after that."

It's okay. If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to tell me."

 

  They waited another hour before Levi, Erwin, Armin and Mikasa come walking in. The short man apologizes for the crowd but also says that it is best to have friends and family for this. 

"Hey shorty, you never told us what this is about." 

"Relax, I told you he is okay. There's just some news you should hear, and Eren,"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Eren's eyes widen, struck wih confusion. "Okay, this is..pretty crazy news and I don't want you guys to freak-"

"Just tell us." Erwin says with a gentle, non-commanding tone. 

"Eren is pregnant." And like a switch, everyone starts freaking out, of course positively (except for one). Armin is jumping up and down like a giddy girl, Erwin is patting Eren on the back, Hanji is jumping up and down with Armin but Mikasa... Mikasa has a raging aura surrounding her and it only takes a second for her to snap.

"You fucking shrimp." She grabs his shirt collars and shoves him against the wall. "You told me that you were being safe, you both told me that you were being safe!"

"Mikasa!" Eren rushes to get between his lover and his sister.

"You knew you had a high chance of getting pregnant! You knew and you still let this happen!"

"First of all, I didn't 'let this happen', and second of all, I'm just as surprised as you are! Of course we were being safe, I made sure of it. We only had one slip up when we completely forgot about our rule and he-"

Without saying another thing, Mikasa storms out. 

 

  Eren sighs and Armin goes to comfort him, telling him that she is just not ready to hear that her brother is going to have a baby. 

"I'm glad that you brought that up. I have something for you and Levi; it's a book that goes over each trimester of the pregnancy. And I want to warn you, miscarriage is very high in he first trimester so here are certain things you need to do in order for the baby to developers safely. I have some of what you will need but I don't have a lot since he Capital hasn't been sending in enough supplies. Prenatal vitamins are the one thing that is absolutely essential and I don't have it."

"That's fucking nice to hear. So what are we going to do then?"

"I know where you can get some, and other things that Eren may need. In the middle of Rose City is a large shopping mall and in that mall is a floor at the very top where all he extra supplies go if there are too many on the shelves. Although the door is always locked."

"That doesn't help me out at all."

"You didn't let me finish talking. There is a secret door the floor below that leads up to a janitorial closet."

"Is that it? That doesn't sound so bad."

"No but I would be careful anyways."

"I'll go with you." Eren holds onto the man's arms.

"No you will not. You don't need to be putting all that stress on your body, especially when you don't need to."

"But I want to help."

"Stop whining, brat. There's plenty of things for you to do while I'm gone."

"Yeah! There are some exercises that you can do that can be really helpful. It's best to start keeping yourself in shape now since it will be harder later on." Hanji claps.

"But that isn't the problem. I don't want anything to happen." Levi grabs the brunette's cheeks with his hands and forces those teal eyes to stare into his. He tells the brunette that he refuses to let anything happen to himself, especially not after such exciting news. Hanji then tells them that they should go home and rest, have a nice dinner.

"But maybe you two should stay out of the public eye."

 

  The raven-haired man gets them back to his place making sure to keep his face hidden. When they get home, Eren walks over to the bed and flops onto the bed causing Levi to let out a light chuckle. 

"Tired?"

"Mmmgh."

"You can go ahead and nap while I make dinner. I might have to go out and get some stuff depending on what the book says."

"That's fine. Wake me up when you're done." 

"Got it." Levi feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around his mid section. "Are you okay?"

"I'm completely fine...more than fine actually, I'm ecstatic. The question is, are you okay?"

"Babe, of course I am."

"There's a human growing inside of me, a human that you and I made together."

"I know and I can't tell you how happy I am. Not once, in my whole life, have I ever thought that I'd have my own family. Well...once I...nevermind about that, I'm just so happy." That last statement kind of stirs something new Eren, Levi hasn't talked about his family or his past. Is it okay to ask or would he be upsetting the man? Anyways, Eren lets go of the raven haired man's body and allows himself to flop back onto the bed and close his eyes. 

 

  After the man is done making dinner, he wakes Eren up and walks with him to the table where the plates and candles are already in place. Eren makes the statement of how romantic his lover is and the other rolls his eyes replying,

"I figured we should have a nice time together before I leave."

"A little date night?"

"Ugh, yes, a little date night." The two sit and silence most of the time just enjoying each other's company. When they do speak it's mostly simple things like what they enjoy doing the most and what the most happiest memories were that they remember. Levi's answer has Eren going silent, trying to take in as much as he can.

"I remember the day Furlan, Isabel and I found a whole room still full of candy at the local candy store and we ate until we couldn't eat anymore, our stomachs felt like they were going to explode." He laughs, a pure, genuine laugh that warms Eren's heart. "...I wish they were still here." A knock at the door interrupts Levi's moment and he goes to answer the door. 

"Hello, Levi. Ready to go?" Erwin shows up with Armin, Marco and Jean behind him, he figures his sister is still upset.

"You're going too?"

"Well you're not going alone."

"What are the brats doing here?"

"I figured Eren may want some company while you're away."

"Thanks, man. I don't want Eren to be too stressed, it's probably better if he has his friends here to distract him."

"You're leaving?" Eren holds onto the short man who wraps his arm around his waist.

"Yes but only for a little while. Try not to worry too much, you'll have your friends here with you the whole time. And they can even stay the night, I have extra pillows and blankets in the closet." Eren sighs but nods in agreement, receiving one peck on the cheek and another on the lips. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I love you..and I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, brat. Try not to think about me too much." The man winks.

"Oh you know how hard that will be." Erwin clears his throat and the two break away from each other as they say their goodbyes. 


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin are on their way to Rose City and Eren and Jean learn some new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long...

  Levi calls for his squad near the stables and explains his assignment.

"As you all may know, Eren and I have been together for a while now." The captain starts and his squad knods their heads in understanding. "I have received recent news from Hanji that... the brat is in fact expecting a brat." All of their eyes widen in shock, Petra is the first to react, jumping up and down joyfully. Eld just applauds Levi with a smile and Gunther pats his back respectfully. Oluo, however, does not seem pleased with the news, shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Congratulations, Levi! Ah! This is just too perfect!" Petra squeaks.

"Shh, thanks but not so loud. I don't need everyone hearing." Levi chuckles.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but what does Eren's pregnancy have to do with your mission?" Eld asks. "Drop the 'sir', Eld. You've known me for years. As for the pregnancy, Hanji says that the risk of miscarriage is high for Eren at this stage of his pregnancy so I need to get him specific medicine that will help benefit him and the growth of the baby."

"So you're going to risk your life for a Titan?" Oluo mumbles.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Come on, you can't pretend that didn't happen, almost everyone saw it. And let me guess, you're keeping him hidden."

"He's pregnant."

"And that's an excuse? He's a monster."

"He is a human being that has had a lot of terrible shit happen to him." Levi lets out a huff of air, he has to stop himself. "I'm not doing this right now. Erwin, we need to leave."

 

  The raven haired man turns to Eld and asks him to take charge until he and Erwin back and if anyone asks, he is to tell them that he is on a secret mission assigned by the Capital. Eld insists on going wih them but Levi says that there needs to be someone here just in case and since Eld is second in command, he is trusted to take leadership in Levi's absence. With one final knods from Eld, Levi and Erwin hop onto their horses and exit the large doors of the wall. Meanwhile, Eren is still in the room with his friends but Krista has joined them after being sent by Hanji to introduce Eren to some healthy prenatal yoga and of course Armin, Jean and Marco must join in as support.

"So what exactly is prenatal yoga?" Jean asks.

"It encourages relaxation, flexibility, focus and deep breathing - all of which is needed during pregnancy." Krista replies while walking over to the bathroom closet and pulling out some white towels (two for each of them) so the hard floor doesn't hurt their backs. He'll have to clean those before Levi gets back. She also grabs a pillow for Eren to put under his back for extra support. He may not have a big belly yet but he'll still need some back support. "Now I want all of you to have a seat on your towels so we can begin." They do as they're told, finding it pretty comfortable. "The first pose is an easy pose so I want you to sit criss-cross wih your wrists resting on your knees. Excellent! Now after twenty seconds, we will move onto the next the next pose which is similar to this one except you will put he bottoms of your feet together and place your hands on your ankls... Great!" They go through four more poses before she decides that it is time for them to take a break.

"So Eren, what's going to happen to you now."

"Haha, I'm just pregnant Marco. I'm not dying."

"Hehe, that's not what I meant. People saw you turn from Titan to human."

"Oh...I don't know own yet but I do now that I need to be prepared if something does happen."

"You think they'll tell the Capital about this?"

"And have me killed like everyone else in this damn place? Hope not but like I said, I need to be prepared." "I almost forgot about that." Armin says.

"How? People are getting sick and tossed out to defend themselves. Even being pregnant is a risk."

"Being pregnant, being sick, being old, being young."

"If you ask me, we should start thinking about leaving this place." Jean taps Marco's shoulder with the back of his hand.

"That isn't a bad idea. We'd be able to keep an eye on the Capital without soldiers getting suspicious and following us around. Plus you wouldn't have to hide." Marco explains. Of course Eren doesn't think it's a bad idea but what about Levi? Who knows how long he's been here and for him to just leave...would he be willing?

"Ugh, guys all this talk of death and Titans has got me stressed out. How about we go for a walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Armin sighs and stands up, helping his best friend in the process.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Almost a mile and a half away, Levi and Erwin are stopping for a moment to feed thir horses and go over their plan when they get to hear city. They stop in a little group of trees and slide off their horses and hitch them to the branches before reaching into their bags and pull out a handful of fruit for the horse's to eat. "Good girl." Levi strokes his horse's black snout as it huffs softly.

"Sneaking past the Titans should be fairly easy however getting into the top floor is another story. I assume there will be guards surrounding the floor inside and out."

"Then we'll need a diversion to lure them away...but what?"

"It may sound crazy but maybe we can attract some Titans into the area, enough for all of them to have to go kill." "And the ones inside?"

"Not sure yet. It depends on how many there are inside. Did you get the supply list from Hanji?"

"I'm getting it now." Levi takes his radio from its holder and holds in the button with it up near his mouth. "Hanji, you there?" No response. "Hanji."

"Levi, you're supposed to say 'over'!"

"I'm not fucking saying that."

"Fine. So what did you need?"

"The supply list."

"Oh! Okay, well obviously you'll need to get prenatal vitamins for Eren and don't worry, it will say 'prenatal vitamins' on the bottle."

"Okay, check. What next?"

"You'll need to find the first aid kits. They should be easy to find since they're in a big blue box. And once you get those, try fit as much medicine and other supplies as you can in your bags."

"Copy. Thanks Four Eyes."

"I'll tell Eren you said hi!" Levi rolls his eyes but silently thanks her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  "You don't mind if we take a walk?" Eren asks Krista and she shakes her head.

"Not at all. I can come back when your done or we can just pick this back up tomorrow."

"You can come with us if you want."

"Thank you so much but Ymir wanted to help me with my training since I've been 'lacking correct posture' as she puts it."

"Okay. I'll come by if I'm ready to continue."

"Awesome. See you guys." She skips out the door but not before congratulating Eren. Jean makes the comment that she is so cute and the others can't even disagree wih him. She cute but not in a sexual sort of way, more lik when you see a puppy in the window of a pet store. They finally head out after Eren slips on one of Levi's green cloaks to hide his face from the public eye. Upon walking down the dirt road, they see a woman shouting at two Garrison soldiers dragging a pale preteen boy from his house so they use over to the woman to calm her down. She suddenly falls into the arms of the closest person to her, which happens to be Eren.

"Oh please! They're taking my son!"

"Just calm down and tell me what happened."

"A-Anthony...he's been sick for the past two weeks and none of the medics would give me anything to help him so I offered to do one of them a 'favor' in exchange for some medicine. Yesterday I told him that I wouldn't do that for him anymore and he got angry with me. Now they...oh god please save my boy!" "Armin and I can stay here with her while you guys catch up with those soldiers." Marco says. "Please try not to get caught. If anything happens, get back here as fast as you can."

"Wait!" The woman darts into her house and comes back out with two radios in her hand. I use these to talk to my son since he has to stay in his room all day to prevent anyone else from getting sick." Jean and Eren look at each other, then at the radios, then back at each other. She then continues to explain that her son's radio gets sterilized every day so they shouldn't worry. Jean decides to the the son's radio because he doesn't want to risk Eren and the baby getting sick. It doesn't take long for them to catch up to the soldiers but now they are trying to sneak their way down the creaky hallway of a mailing building nanda into a room at the very end of the hall. They hide behind a stack of large crates and watch as two more guards enter the room from the emergency exit, he oldest one chuckles at the sight of the boy.

 

  "A bit scrawny but he'll do. And the medic?" Soldier #3 crosses his arms.

"What about the medic?" Soldier #1 asks.

"He did hand out needed supplies."

"Nah, they weren't real. They were the fakes him and the other medics made, remeber? Why do you think the kid is still sick?"

"Haha nice. I do think blame him. The guy just wanted some pussy."

"H-Hey! Don't t...talk about my mom like that!" The boy says weakly. 

"Shaddup kid!" Soldier #2 yanks the kid's hair back. "So what number does this make him?"

"T513. T512 and T511 were unsuccessful." Soldier #4 replies. 

"Damn, you'd think they'd have it ready by now. It's been 28 years. 

"You now these guys. They want everything to be perfect. Stay put kid, we'll be right back, not like you can go anywhere anyways." The soldiers walk out of the room. The two men take their chance and walk out from behind the crates over to the boy.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asks. Jean tells him that they are there to take him back to his mom and tells him to try to get up. Unfortunately, the boy is unable to move very well so Jean helps the boy onto his back and heads out he door as fast as he can with Eren following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update very frequently or on a schedule so there's no telling when the next update will be. I usually write a chapter when I get the inspiration.


	17. A word from the author

Hey everyone! Don't worry, I'm not dead, I promise. I homeschool so I have been tying to work ahead so I can have more time to work on new chapters. I will be posting more, I'm not sure how soon that will be but I will be posting. I refuse to give up on this just because it starts to get hard, and I don't know if it's just because I am still partially new to this but it is hard to keep a story going that is both interesting and entertaining. I absolutely adore everyone of you that haven't given up on me and are being patient with me. I honestly did not realize how difficult it would be to keep all of you entertained and also deal with my daily life at the same time so thank you all so much. But if you like how the story is going so far I would recommend throwing me a kudos and/or a comment. Love you guys!


	18. Chapter 16 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Capital is up to something and Erwin and Levi are still on the hunt for Eren's medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK! Miss me? Finally getting another chapter in. I am not going to lie, this chapter gave me soo much writer's block but thankfully I got passed it.

  The jog back isn't an easy one but they manage to get away and make it back to the others. They all jump up when they see the two men coming back with the sick boy on Jean's back. 

"Guys, are you okay?" Marco takes the boy and hands him over to the mother whom cradles him in her arms as she thanks everyone repeatedly. "Sheryll says she has some news to tell us but she wanted to wait until you got back."

"We have something to tell you guys too. Let's talk at Hanji's place, those soldiers may find us if we stay out here." Jean says.

"That's a good idea." They decide to use the narrow spaces between the buildings to safely get to Hanji's but as they walk, Eren stops mid-step, his body bending forward as vomit spews from his mouth. Armin is he first one by his side making sure he is okay. Eren replies by saying it is probably just his morning sickness and that it can happen throughout any time of the day. Although Armin already knows this, he is still worried about his friend and demands that he relaxes once they get to their destination.

 

  Marco, the poor man, knocks on the red oak door and falls victim to new of Hanji's infamous bear hugs.

"Marco! How's my favorite freckled friend!?" 

"A-Ahaha hello. U-Um... it's kind of hard to breath."

"Oh, sorry. What are you guys doing here?"

"We need your help." He gestures toward Anthony's mother holding her pale son in her arms and Hanji's expression turns serious.

"Come in." They tell Sheryll to put the boy on the table while they ask her some questions. Meanwhile, Armin has his friend sit on one of the sofas whIle he heads through a doorway connected to the lab that leads into a room that has a giant jug of water with a nozzle attached to the bottom of it. Beside the jug is a stack of metal cups and a basket full of fruits and vegetables. He grabs one of the metal cups and fills it with water and grabs one of the apples from the basket. 

"Here, make sure it is all gone before we leave."

"Awe, is uncle Armin concerned?"

"Of course I am. We have to make sure the little one grows up strong and smart."

"Oh, you're pregnant?" Sheryll looks over at them. 

"Y-Yes, ma'am. I just found out recently."

"You two must be excited." The two men look to each other and back a Sheryll with wide eyes before cracking up in laughter. 

"No ma'am, he is just my friend. The father is out on a mission right now."

"He's a soldier? I can understand how hard that can be. My dear husband was a soldier."

 

  Jean approaches Hanji's side and begins speaking with them about what he and Eren had heard when they rescued Anthony. The scientist's face goes from interest, to shock, to confusion. They claim that they are informed of every experiment that is happening get or going to happen but this is one they were not told about. They can't just go to the Capital and ask about it because it will look suspicious so they tell Jean and the other guys to gather as much information as they can about this.

"This might explain the disappearances of some civilians."

"Disappearances? I thought they were just banned to the forest."

"I take many occasional trips to and from the Capital meaning I would at least see a few of them wondering around. Not to mention there is a possibility of those banned people forming groups and sticking around the Walls since there are a lot of secret entrances."

"Secret entrances?"

"Yes but they aren't easy to find. Anyways, Erwin will want to hear about this. Maybe he knows about this 'experiment' you speak of, or at least he knows a little about it since he is friends with one of the Garrisons." Hanji walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a syringe and fills it with a clear liquid, injecting it into the boy's arm. "There, that should help keep his fever down."

"So he'll get better now, right?" Sheryll smiles.

"We need to get his fever down first before we start seeing any signs of him getting better but I believe he'll be fine. Now that that is all taken care of," They grab their radio and turn it on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  The sun is starting to go down but luckily, they make it to the city and hitch their horses in a dark alley.

"The mall is only a few blocks from here so as long as we're quiet, there should be no problem." Erwin says. The commander's radio makes a static noise and Hanji's voice comes from the other end.

"You two in the city yet?"

"Yes, we just arrived. Try to keep your voice down."

"Okay but I have just come across some important news."

"Can't it wait until we get back?"

"I'm afraid not. It's about Jean and Eren."

"What? Is Eren okay?" Levi yanks the radio from the other's hand.

"He's fine. I have a sick boy here named Anthony whom was taken by some Garrison soldiers. They followed the soldiers to a building and overheard them talking about a secret experiment."

"Why are you telling us this? Aren't you the one that is informed of all the experiments?"

"That's what I said but I have never heard of anything about this. And from what I was told, this has been going on for quite some time. Not only that, but all the people that were kicked out of the Wall, may not have actually been kicked out of the Wall."

 

  The two men don't even need to see each other to know that they have the same expression.

"Thank you, Hanji. We'll talk more about this when we return." With that, the conversation ends, continuing  the mission. As they predicted before, the walk to the mall is fairly simple until they see the five Titans standing in their way in front of the entrance; three Pure Titans and two Abnormals. Levi awaits Erwin's orders but when he is given the okay, he charges one of the Pures and kills it will little to no effort while Erwin  starts takingredients down an Abnormal. They manage to kill the Titans without getting any scratches and stand in front of the mall entrance, the door's glass design is shattered all over the ground around it causing both men's steps to be louder than they anticipate. Nothing happens as they stand frozen on the spot so Erwin knows his head for them to continue.  

"Hanji, we've made it inside." Erwin keeps his voice low.

" Good, now you'll have to find the stairs which are on the far East side of the building. Then you'll  climb all the way to the tenth floor."

"Copy that." The mall is very spacious, even more so seeing as a lot of the stores are empty/almost empty  such as the book stores, toy stores and many stores that sell formal apparel.

"Maybe we can find some baby clothes." The blonde man jokes.

"Oh yes, I've been meaning to go shopping." Levi replies sarcastically. "Besides, we shouldn't be worried about baby clothes just yet."

"I know, we're going to get his medicine, Levi. I promise."

 

  They get there in no time and start their exhausting climb up the many, many stairs.

"We're on the stairs now Four Eyes."

"Rude but that was fast."

"We would've been faster but Erwin just had to stop and talk to some old college friends."

"Oh Levi, you're grumpy but you sure are funny. How far are you guys?"

"About four flights already."

"When you get to the tenth floor, you'll look straight ahead and see a janitorial closet. Inside the closet, there is a loose panel on the ceiling, leading you up to the eleventh floor janitorial closet."

"Is there anything else you we should know?"

"I haven't been there personally but I know someone who has and they told me that sometimes there are soldiers guarding the supplies, sometimes there is a lot and sometimes there isn't. So my final warning before you guys go in there... be quiet and be careful."

 


	19. Chapter 17 Part 3.a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTRUDER ALERT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we'll, well... It took a minute but here you go, another chapter! I have big plans for this story so stick around until the end.

  It is almost night and Eren is preparing to turn in, having already eaten a meal just a few hours ago. Admin asks him if he wants him to stay over so he doesn't have to be alone, to which Eren replies with a 'yes. The blonde leaves him alone, promising to not be gone for too long. Eren leans back against he couch and starts to rub his stomach.

"Hello little one. You may not be able to hear me yet but I'm your baba. Your daddy isn't here right now but I know he can't wait to meet you just like I can't wait. Im going to do everything I can to sure you grow up to be healthy and strong so we can fight through this together. The front door freaks open but no nd comes in so Eren calls out Armin's name, assuming it is just his friend trying to freak him out. That is, however, until he sees someone dressed in one of the green cloaks, hood covering their face.  He is not able to tell if the person is male or female but what he does know is that he is in danger.

 

  For several moments, nothing happens. Eren is unable to move a muscle even though his brain is telling him to scream for help. The person suddenly moves forward and Eren's first reaction is to grab one of the couch cushions, press it to his stomach, and curl into a fetus position on the floor. One hand holds the cushion and the other cover the back of his head as pain shoots through his whole body. _I didn't even see a weapon! Where is Armin!?_ He peeks under his arm, looking for an opening and goes into immediate action. Grabbing the person's leg, he pulls it toward him, knocking the stranger on their bottom but not before getting one more blow to the back of his now unprotected head. He hurries his way out of the house and down the path until he falls into the arms of a freckled angel, letting himself put his full weight onto the other body.

"Eren, oh my god! What happened to you?!" Marco picks him up.

"Jesus Christ, I was only gone for a minute!" Armin starts freaking out and looking around as if trying to catch who has done this. Jean asks him if he saw the person's face but Eren says no. He explains that the person did not say a word, that they just walked in as if they knew he would be there. "Could it have been one of the soldiers that saw him shift?"

"Maybe but we'd need more evidence. For now on we need to make sure Eren isn't alone since too many people already know what he can do. I have a feeling whoever this person was is working with the soldiers Eren and I saw."Jean gazes around cautiously. "Eren will just have to stay in his original assigned house with us until Levi and Erwin get back. We'll make sure no one breaks in." Marco knods in agreement. 

 

  Eren tries to convince them to leave Hanji out of it but it's too late. Hanji car bursting in the door with Armin and Mikasa  behind them.

"Eren! Armin told us everything! Are you okay?" Hanji grabs his face to check for injuries. 

"Other than my head and the several bruises, I'm fine."

"You didn't see their face?"

"No, no but Jean thinks that they may be a soldier or someone working with the soldiers." 

"Really? We should go back to Levi's place and see if this intruder left any clues."

"You guys go, I'm staying with Eren." Mikasa says.

"You sure, Kasa? I'll stay too if you want."

"No, they'll need someone with your smarts to help them out. I've got Eren."

"Okay, you guys be safe." They decide to take heir weapons with them just in case the intruder is around.

 

  Mikasa helps him to the bathroom and cleans out the bloodied would on his head. When she looks down at him, she notices that he sis deep in though, and whatever it is he is thinking about, is obviously distressing him. 

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know when something is bothering you." He doesn't immediately reply but when he does, it's with a shuddery voice.

" What do you want me to say? I feel like everything and everyone is against me. I didn't ask to be like this, a monster. I didn't even know I can't even control my shifting and now everyone is out to get me. I don't know if I can do this, it's just too hard."

"The baby?"

"Everything! The baby, the Titans, the Capital! It's bad enough that I can turn into one of those things but now I have to stay out of the public eye or else I'll get killed. How long until someone finds me and beats me to a pulp?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"I don't know."

 

  "I understand how you feel. Before you and dad found me, I was sure I was as good as dead but you gave me a home, a family that I love with all my heart. And that's  including Armin. I know things are hard for you right now but sometimes you need to let go and move forward. I'm not going to say that I agree with you being with that man but there is no winning with you, you're stubborn. However, -"

"You're concerned about the baby."

"I'm concerned about you. Like you said, how long until someone finds you. They could do anything to you; kill you, kidnap and experiment on you, kick you out or worse. You know it isn't safe to walk around pregnant and with everything else that has been thrown on you, safety is an even bigger issue for you than anyone else. I can't force you to do anything, and I'm not going to but I want you to hear me out. Let's say you have this baby, what then? Babies cry, a lot so no matter what, someone is going to find it. What will happen if they kick you out as long with that baby? How wil. You take care of It? And then there's the shorty. He is a we'll respected man in the eyes of these people, he's fought a lot of battles and was ranked the title of Captain. You can't expect him to just give all that up and take your side even hough he is expected to take the side of the people. He would have to kill you if he was given the order, and I have a feeling that he would do it. I'm not saying this to upset you, I just want you to think about the future."

"You're suggesting that I abort the baby."

"That's up to you but I know when you come to a decision, you'll make the right one."

 

  After about two hours, everyone comes back to the house with only a strand of hair from the intruder and some of their blood from when they hit the ground.

"Is it enough?" Marco wonders.

"Well, in order for me to figure out who this hair and blood belongs to, I'd have to take a strand of hair and a vial of blood from everyone in Rose."

"So in conclusion, it's impossible." Jean sighs.

"We need to do a bit more soldier spying, maybe we'll get a more useful clue as to who did this."

"We should ask around and see of anyone noticed someone in a hurry tonight running through the streets."

"Precisely, and Eren, are you sure you're feeling alright? You did quite a good job protecting yourself."

"Thank you, and yes, I'm alright. I'll come to you if I start feeling bad thougn."

"Great! You kids keep yourselves safe on your ways home."

"You too Hanji." They all say as the scientist leaves. Everyone tells Eren goodnight and leaves to their own homes as Jean and Marco help the brunette to his bed.

"You gonna be okay tonight?" Jean asks.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Wake us up if you need anything."

"Goodnight."


	20. Chapter 18 Part 3.b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi make it to the eleventh floor. Will they be seen or will they make it out without being compromised?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know *slaps wrist*. I've taken too long to post. This chapter is pretty short but I had expected it to be. Next chapter will be longer.

  Upon reaching the tenth floor, they see the janitorial closet, as well as the floor, smeared with blood. Both men walk in and jolt at the pale body lying against the wall. The body looks fresh since there are no signs of decay.

"Poor guy. He must have tried to hide out in here." Levi says. "I hope he didn't have anyone waiting for him."

"Uh, if he did, he doesn't anymore." Eren kneels down next to the body.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this, it's a Military Police badge. I know that isn't unusual but what is unusual _is_ his wounds." He points out he bullet wounds on the body's knee caps and the cuts on is arms and torso. Wounds like that are very familiar to he and Levi.

"I've never known them to do this to their own men. Unless this guys knew something he wasn't suppose to know and was going to tell someone about it." The raven frowns.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good if the Military Police are killing their own men about it."

"Why can't we just go up their and demand to be let in?" Levi grabs the body and moves it off to the side.

"Because we aren't as important to the Capital as much as the Military Police and the Garrison. In all honesty, the Survey Corps is just bait, something to distract the Titans. So we shouldn't even know about this place since the Military Police and the Garrison are in charge of protecting supplies. The only reason Hanji knew is because they are an important asset to the Capital for their intelligence."

"Well that's just fucking great. Let's  get this thing over with so we can get back." Erwin grins at his friend, knowing that he is eager to get back to his pregnant lover.

 

  He finds their way up when one of the panels sifts from its spot.

"Got it. Okay, I'll lift you up first." Erwn clasps his hands together and allows the shorter man to use this as leverage to hoist himself up. Afterwards, Erwin pulls himse,f up through the hole and both men untie the large pillow cases from their belt loops.

"So what's the plan, old man?" He disregards that 'old man comment and proceeds to lay out their plan.

"We have no idea how many gaurds are in there so just keep low to the ground and make sure your footsteps can't even be heard by me. When we get the supplies, get the things we need first and if we have time, get anything else that could be useful. Remember, we need to be in and out without being seen."

"Sounds easy enough. I'm ready." The door is pushed open and the two men sneak over to the nearest shelf. The eleventh floor isn't like the others. Instead of the floor being huge and having several different stores on it, it's basically just an attic the size of one big store. There are four aisles with tall shelves in between. Levi peeks around the shelf and turns back to Erwin motioning that he sees three guards on his side. Eren does the same thing and motions that he sees two guards on his side. Now knowing how many guards are in the room, they begin searching for the supplies that they need.

 

  They creep over to the first aisle that is packed full of medicine and other medical items. As Erwin grabs several of the first aid kits and stuffs them into his bag, Levi searches through pill bottles for the prenatal vitamins but cannot find any so he begins grabbing other bottles that they can use; paracetamol for kids and infants, aspirin, ibuprofen, eye drops, ear drops, cough medicine, calamine lotion, and antihistamine tablets. Unfortunately, for Levi, keeping quiet is hard with all the pills rattling around. He starts to paid while searching for the vitamins but is quickly calmed down by the hand on his shoulder, however, instead of trying to comfort his friend, he is trying to by his attention. Levi turns his head and sees Erwin pointing to, none other than, a row of prenatal vitamins on the very top of a shelf sitting just above a sleeping guard. _Great_. He taller man approaches the sleeping guard, carefully leaning over her and reaching for the bottle while Levi makes sure she stays asleep. His fingers wrap around the bottle and he pulls it off the shelf, trying to avoid shaking it too much. Close footsteps causes both men's heads to turn in that direction and, unfortunately, the footsteps have awaken the guard too, man in her fully aware of the two in front of her. 

 

  Erwin feels a hand grip his arm but he has no time to react as she knocks him to the ground with a head butt. Levi gets to her before she can do anything else and knocks her out but hey have already made too much noise.

"Hey, what was that!?" A guard yells from the other side of the room and rushes over to where they are.

"Damn, we need to get out of here!" Erwin stuffs the prenatal vitamins into his bag and bolts toward the janitorial closet with Levi right behind him. The other guards are chasing after them, telling them to 'stop and 'wait'. They manage to make it back down to the tenth floor, down he exhausting flights of stairs, and out the way they entered the mall.

"Do you think we lost them?" Levi pants heavily.

"I'd rather not stand here and find out. Let's  get to our horses and get back to rose."

"Good idea." It's easier sneaking back to their horses since it is darker so when they get there, they the their bags to the saddles and ride off, not looking back, just ready to get back to their friends and lovers.


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin return to Rose but trouble has followed them back. Eren is having dark thoughts about his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another chapter so soon? I felt bad for having such a short chapter so hopefully this one will be a good enough treat for you. ;)
> 
> Also, I love all your comments, everyone of you are so nice and I love to see your reactions to each chapter.

  Eren tosses and turns, unable to fall asleep, thinking about what his sister said. _No, I can't do this. Not right now._ He gets up and goes into the living room sitting on the edge of the sofa. _I couldn't... do that to my baby. Could I? Would they be able to have a happy life like this? Would they be like me? People already know about my shifting abilities so I'm most likely going to be hunted down for the rest of my life, I couldn't put my baby through that._ An angry growl releases from the brunettes throat as he shoves his face in his hands.

"Eren?" Here's head bolts up.

"Oh, Marco. Did I wake you up?"

"No,no I usually wake up in he middle of the night. You seem troubled, is it about he attack?"

"...Kind of."

"Did something else happen to you?"

"I've just been overhinking some things. Things that scare me." Marco notices how the brunette places a hand on his stomach.

"Stop." The cold told in the usually cheerful voice shocks Eren.

"Wh-"

"Don't think about things like that."

"Marco, how can I not? I'm practically wanted for my... shifting. Use your head and think about the danger-"

"I am. But he one not using their head is you. Are you honestly that naive? You're my friend.. our friend. We love you; Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, Krista, Levi, Eren and I. And I'm  sure Levi's squad cares about you too. Just think about us whenever you're feeling his way or come talk to one of us. We will protect you even if you don't think you deserve to be helped." He pulls Eren toward him in a gentle hug.

"Thank you. I love you all too." He lets a few years escape before letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh geez, what's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant, you're allowed to be like this. But I think you need to get some rest."

"Yeah." They walk back to the room together and slide into their individual beds. "Night Marc."

"Goodnight Ere."

 

  After talking to Marco last night, he is able to fall asleep much easier and wake up feeling refreshed.

"Finally up?"

"Oh shut up, horse face. What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Just got done cleaning the top of the wall walls."

"Well, I guess that's the perks of being pregnant. I'm sorry you have to do my chores."

"Its not a problem. I just hope no one realises that you've been absent."

"I can still show up sometimes. Um... have you seen Levi?"

"No but I can go look."

"Would you?"

"Definitely.You get dressed and I'll be back." He leaves the room and exits the house after changing his clothes and starts walking down the path past the other houses.

"Jean!" Armin  comes running up to him.

"Hey, Armin. What's up?"

"Worried about Eren. How's he doing?"

"I didn't really ask but he looks okay on he outside. He just woke up."

"I don't blame him. He probably had trouble getting to sleep."

"I'm actually looking for Levi."

"O-Oh! Can I come too?"

"Why, so you can see Mr.Tall-Blonde-And-Handsome?"

"Shut up!" While they're walking, Jean gets knocked to the ground by.. a person? "Levi?"

"Where's Eren? Where is he!?"

"He's in his assigned house, don't worry."

"Why does my house look like a ducking crime scene?"

"Someone broke in and attacked Eren but he's perfectly-" The man is gone before the his sentence is finished.

 

  It doesn't take him long to get to the house and he bursts through the door, scaring the brunette. For a moment it is just the two of them staring at each other, neither of them making the first move just yet. Then, as if a switch has turned, they are in each other's arms, getting as close as they can.

"Oh god, are you okay? What happened?"

"I was waiting for Armin to get back with the others but someone else came in and started to attack me with a medal bar. I managed to protect my stomach with the couch cushions though but they got some good hits in, I'm pretty bruised up. I kicked their feet right out from under them when I got the chance and darted outside. Luckily Armin was already on his way back."

"Shut, at least you're okay." He nuzzles his face into the chocolate locks.

"What about you? How was your trip?"

"He'll but we got everything we need. Eren and I found a Military Policeman that was covered in wounds and blood."

"A Titan?"

"No. You see, when the Military Police have a personal beef wih someone, they have a very specific method off getting that person to submit. First they'll start with cutting up your arms, legs and torso; deep, painful cuts. Then, if that doesn't work, they begin breaking bones such as your fingers and toes. But if you still fail to submit, they shoot your knee caps and leave you to die out in the open. Lucky for this guy, he was able to crawl into the janitorial closet, however, he didn't make it."

"This is how you found the Military Policeman?"

"Mhm. I've never known them to do that to their own me, unless he was taken out before he could warn anyone."

"Warn anyone about what?"

"I don't know but it can't be good." Levi proceeds to tell Eren everything else that happened while he was away.

 

  "But if you weren't even suppose to know about that place and all the supplies, how were you gathering supplies when we first met?"

"What?"

"When we first met, you said that you, Hanji and Erwin were gathering supplies."

"Oh, well around the time Maria was destroyed, Rose's supply requests were being denied so I found some guys I used to know and worked out a fair trade."

"So it wasn't only Maria that was suffering." He clenched his fists at the though of his mother.

"Eren..."

"Its nothing. I'm just glad your back." He links his arms around the shorter man's neck and leans in for a kiss. Their lips meet, soft at first, and becoming more and more desperate. They hold each other close as they lead themselves blindly into the bedroom, Eren back hitting the bed with Levi crawling on top of him. Calloused hands meet tanned skin and slide the t-shirt off of him before leaning down to pepper kisses over the bruised arms and moving to his chest down to his stomach.

"Levi." The brunette whisper.

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine. But I need you." He moves back up to lock lips with his lover once again, letting his hands unbutton both of their pants. One by one, each article of clothing is tossed to the side in a forgotten pile as they are both left bare for each other to see. Eren can see all of the scars littering the raven's skin as he runs his fingers over each one, cherishing the stories that might lie behind them. They dont waste time with preparation, there is no need. Eren has been ready ever since Levi burst through the front door.

"I can't wait any longer, Eren."

"Then don't." He wraps his legs around the other man's strong waist as he feels him pushing inside, still trying to hold back his urges. Eren decides to give him some encouragement, squeezing around him and moving his hips. It doesn't take long for Levi to catch on, thrusting forward carefully quickening the pace as time goes on.

"Rgh!" Levi lets out a lusty growl and Eren answers back with a moan. 

"Harder. You won't hurt me."

"I know I w-won't hurt _you_."

"The baby is-is-ah! The baby will be okay, I promise! Please just go harder!" Levi grants his livers wishes as he pounds into him, thrusting with all his might. Eren pulls at the dark strands of hair, calling out his name as their limbs tangle together, moaning and gasping into that pale neck. "I'm- I'm not going to last much longer!"

"Mmh! Me either." A few more thrusts do them in as Eren releases onto his stomach and Levi inside of him. They lay beside one another for a while, trying to catch their breath until they hear a knock at the door and Armin's voice following.

"I hate to interrupt but we have trouble."

 

  They look at each other with confused faces and rush to throw on their clothes. Levi instructs Eren to stay there in case it is someone looking for him. He leaves the room and orders Armin to follow him.

"What kind of trouble, Arlert?"

"There are some Military Policeman claiming that they are here to receive the Titan shifter. Are they going to take Eren?"

"No, I won't let that happen. Where are your other little friends?"

"Mikasa, Annie, Jean and Marco are waiting in front of my place."

"I want you all to take Eren to my quarters but don't let anyone see you. I have a hidden room underneath floorboards under my bed. Hide there until I say otherwise."

"Okay. What about you and Erwin?"

"We'll handle the Military policemen. Hurry."


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to leave the wall!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just graduated from highscool? THIS GUY! "Sorry everyone, it's hard to keep up with these when I have other problems to take care of. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

  Armin and Eren approach Mikasa and the others, noticing that Krista, Ymir, Connie and Sasha have joined the group. He explains the situation to everyone and an obviously grumpy Mikasa is irked at the idea of having to stay in Levi's room for a long period of time. However, keeping Eren safe is her top priority so she agrees to hiding out in Levi's room but. Ymir asks how long they will have to stay in there and Armin tells her, just until the Military Police leave.

"How big is this hiding spot, Eren. You practically live in Levi's room." Ymir crosses her arms. A blush forms on Eren's face but his brows are furrowed.

"Just because I stay at his place more than I do my own doesn't mean I go snooping around his stuff. Besides, I never would have thought that he had a place like that."

"Well, if it's a small space then I won't get in."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's claustrophobic." Marco butts in.

"Hey, shut up freckles!"

"You have freckles too."

"Tch, whatever." Armin chimes in and says that it would probably be best if they all hid inside seeing as they are all Eren's friends. If the Military Police find out that Eren is the shifter, or if they already know, and they can not find him here, they will most likely prod at Eren's friends until they get something useful. 

 

  "It would be best if you all went now. I'm going to stay out here. Reiner, Bertolt and I can make sure that they won't find you guys."

"Are you sure?" Mikasa asks.

"Yes. The Military know who I am. They've wanted me to join them for a while so they won't do anything to upset me. Now hurry up ad go before they come looking." They all run off toward Levi's quarters and shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it before going to the bedroom and shoving the bed out of the way.

"Wait!" Eren shouts out causing everyone's movements to halt. "You're going to scratch up the floor." Ymir rolls her eyes.

"You're being hunted by the Military Police, I doubt he is going to be upset by a few scratches on the floor."

"What makes you think I'm worried about him being upset? I clean the floor too, y'know. Well, not as of lately but still."

"We're sorry, Eren. And hey, if Levi does get upset, we'll take the blame." Krista says with her innocent puppy face. It's hard to be upset when she is around, her soothing and positive aura all over the room. Eren forgets about scratching up the floor and allows them to finish pushing the bed aside. _Hm, so that's where all the tea is coming from._ At least thirty jars of different types of tea cover the door of the hiding spot. This time they definitely make sure not to break any of the jars, warning them that bad things could happen if someone were to harm is precious tea. One-by-one they ease into the space, Krista being the last one so she can scoot the bed back to its original position and still be able to get in the door. Once she's inside, she notices how small the space is. Since she is so small, she doesn't have to duck her head down and can even sit up straight on her knees without bumping her head. It is different for those who are taller because they have to sit in an uncomfortable position with either their heads tilted to the side or their backs hunched. Unfortunately for everyone, Eren is on his eleventh week of pregnancy, meaning mood swings... a lot of mood swings.

 

  It has been, what seems like, hours but that could just be because of the cramped position they are in. Out of the blue Jean gasps and covers his nose.

"Dude!" He yell whispers."Did you fart."

"S-Shut up Jean." The brunette replies.

"Oh my god you stink." Armin, as well as the others, cover their noses.

"Well, fuck! I'm sorry I'm fucking pregnant!" 

"Relax, Eren. We didn't mean to upset you. I read that book Hanji gave you guys, I already knew this would happen."

"I'm mostly mad at the fact that the gas just had to start now, while I'm in a cramped space with a group of people I'm friends with."

"What week are you in exactly?" Connie asks.

"My eleventh week." Eren replies. "Two more weeks to go and I'll be in my second trimester."

"Damn. It's crazy that we didn't notice you were pregnant before."

"Hanji said it is normal not to know. Some people have gone three months without knowing."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm squatting in a little cave underneath my boyfriend's bed while my legs feel like they're about to fall off and you're asking me how I feel?" He immediately regrets snapping at the bald man and apologizes and gets a 'no worries' Their voices go silent when they hear the front door knob twisting and turning in a failed attempt of opening the door. They jump, a few of them letting out little yelps when they hear more force being put onto the door as if someone is trying to kick the door down.

 

  In a matter of seconds the front door is forced open and footsteps thud once, twice, three times before walking toward the bedroom door. Everyone holds their breaths, fearing that the smallest noise will give away their position. The footsteps pace the bedroom floor back and forth until they stop and muffled voices can be heard from above them. Eren cannot hold it in anymore and Jean lets out a loud 'ugh' as he covers his nose. The muffled voices quickly quiet down and footsteps approach the bed, the first drag of the legs against the floor causing all of their hearts to drop into their stomachs. The footsteps make their way into the bedroom and over to the bed. The legs of the bed screech against the wooden floor as it is moved off to the side, and the handle to the door squeaks as the stranger above them grabs a hold of it. The door is swung open and everyone lets out the breath they've been holding.

"Dammit, Levi! You're going to give someone a heart attack!" Eren clutches his heart. Levi looks surprised at his lover but apologizes soon after.

"I'm sorry. I should have gave you all a code to know that it was me. Uh, The Military Police are gone but not for long. They are going to come back with more men and start searching for you."

"W-What do we do then?"

"Well, we're getting out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Marco asks.

"First of all, is there anyone who wants to stay?" No one says anything. "Are you sure? If not, there is another door over there behind Jean that opens up to a tunnel. The tunnel is pretty long seeing as the other end leads to a path in the middle of the woods. I know what you're thinking but no, Hanji, Erwin and I have taken this path many times before and we have never had any problems with the Titans."

"You said the tunnel is long." Armin re-positions his body from the uncomfortable position he is currently in.

"Yes, it will take 4 hours max to get to the other side depending on how fast we move." Eren makes the comment that he is pregnant and moving fast isn't something that is possible for him so Levi points to something in the corner of the little cave that is covered with a cloth. When Mikasa uncovers it, she reveals a wooden wagon with strong rubber wheels. Levi tells Eren that he wants him to get in so they will be able to move through the tunnel quicker without him getting hurt.

 

  Levi hops down with everyone else, cringing at how close he is to them, and pulls out his radio to contact Erwin.

"Eyebrows."

"Levi, did you get Eren?"

"Yeah, and some more people."

"How many?"

"Ten, including Eren and myself."

"Alright, well I'll have three horses, including yours, pulling one car. The car isn't huge but we can still fit enough supplies inside. Levi, I want you to steer that car and have Eren in the passenger seat." The horses are built for strength so heavy loads shouldn't be too bad. "Hanji is getting another car so well have three horses on that, including Hanji's horse. They will be steering that car. The rest of them will have their own individual horses."

"Wait, fifteen horses? Won't that be suspicious?" Jean pipes up.

"Not at all." Levi replies. "It's not strange for Hanji, Erwin and I to take our own horses and since Erwin can just say that this is for a big mission, it isn't strange for us to have plenty of soldiers with us on our travels. So honestly, we're technically only borrowing four horses. Two for one car and two for the other car."

"Oh, that makes since."

 

  Levi and Marco help Eren into the wagon and they start off down the tunnel. Thankfully the tunnel is tall enough for everyone to be standing but it is still cramped. The first couple of hours are okay but by the third hour, their legs are starting to hurt.

"Suck it up. You're training was a lot harder than this, wasn't it?" 

"But we were never crammed into a tight space like this." Your groans. 

"Well, lucky for us, one more hour and we should get there. Here." Levi grabs one of the burlap sacks that Eren is leaning against, to which the brunette complains, and tosses it to Armin. "There's some food inside, power bars and shit." They all dig in immediately. Admin grabs a protein bar and a granola for Mikasa, Ymir grabs cheese crackers, Krista gets dried fruit, Sahsa dogs in to some dry ramen noodles, Connie, Marco and Jean grab the last protein bars. They eat as their making their way to the exit, and now that they have food in their stomachs, they seem more energized. In fact, they make it to the exit in no time, where Hanji is standing with a big smile on their face. "To what honor do I owe being grazed by such an unpleasant face?"

"Awe, you're not nice!"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of that boy and his mom?" 

"Don't worry, I left them in good hands! You really think I'm going to let you guys leave without me?"

"I could only hope."

"Hush! Now, Eren, let me help you up!" Mikasa helps push on Eren's back while Levi pulls is hands until he is out of the wagon and helped up by Hanji out of the hole. Once everyone is out, they are all each given a cloak to wear to hide their identity just in case, plus it will be extra warmth in the cold weather, and are put into place. Levi helps Eren into the passenger seat of the car and he gets into the drivers side. However, the "steering is just a small hole cut in the front windshield so the rope to steer the horses can lay. Hanji gets in the car in front of them with Erwin to the left side of Hanji's car and Connie to the right of it. Mikasa and Armin are on Eren's side by him, Jean and Marco are on the other side and Ymir and Krista are in the very back. Levi tells them that they are going to a building that he hid out in before he met Erwin an Hanji. He says that Titans rarely ever wander around there so it's the safest place he knows, plus it isn't too far from the city. From the house to the city it would be the same distance as the house to the wall. They get the horses walking and are off into the forest, making sure no one sees them leaving. Eren turns to Levi and smiles, the other mans eyebrow raisung questionably. 

"Just wondering if they'll have your eyes."

"Hm, they better have yours." Eren gently hits his arm. 

"You would say that." But then goes silent, worrying the raven slightly.

"You okay?"

"I can't wait until I can fight with you again. To fight by your side, killing those....things."

"Hey, stop, okay? Don't think about that right now. Just look, you have an angel growing inside of you. Let's just try to focus on the good for now, try to be normal once in a while and not have to worry about fighting for our lives." The brunette leans against the seat with a long sigh.

"Yeah...Yeah okay." _It's just hard when all I can think about is my mom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	23. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is getting settled into their new hideout but they still need more supplies. Levi, Erwin, Mikasa, Jean and Ymir head back out to the mall to gather more supplies so the group will be able to make it through the cold weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Excited for another Chapter? I am. Things are going to get pretty interesting from here on.

  Getting to the building is as easy as Levi said it will be but what no one is ready for, is how creepy the building is (IMAGE OF THE BUILDING: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/-zj38w4C2Rs/maxresdefault.jpg). It's not an ugly house but it does have that demon-cult-hidout aura about it. 

"Levi...You hid here?" Hanji says, obviously freaked out.

"It was less menacing back then. I was at the end of my rope when I found this place, I had been wondering around for days. I guarantee the furniture is pretty dusty and there are some cobwebs but it's nothing we can't fix up."

"I agree with Levi. This is our best chance of a safe, hidden place to stay. Levi and I will head inside and check everything you, you guys wait out here." Erwin says as he and Levi walk up and into the house. Mines a gets her horse right beside Eren's window, Ar in is off talking to Marco and Jean.

"Kasa, what's up? You look more annoyed than usual." Eren tries to joke but she isnt gaving any of it.

"Doesn't it seem weird to you?"

"Uh..."

"I mean Levi and Erwin. Doesn't it seem weird that they would completely abandon their duties, especially as Commander and Captain just to make sure you don't get caught?"

"Well no. I _am_ carrying Levi's baby." She huffs at the reminder.

"I'm just saying, Levi and Erwin are smart and even they know that raising a baby like this is an avoidable danger. And men like them who are tactical and intelligent will do anything to avoid danger, especially if it puts heir lives and other people's lives at risk."

"So what are you saying? They're going to kill me?"

"Maybe, maybe not but you have to be careful. This pregnancy is going to be hard, and what happens if we need to leave here? What happens when you give birth? How do we know that, under your condition, you won't die when you give birth? You need to think about these things, Eren. I won't let you die knowing it could have been avoided." Eren doesn't say anything else and his posture goes limp.

 

  Levi and Erwin get outside, laughing, and approach everyone.

"What are you so happy about?" Hanji smiles.

"I was just telling Erwin that it's much more bigger than I remember. Then he made _that_ joke."

" _That_ joke?"

"That's what she said." Levi cringes. 

"Oh geez, Erwin."

"Oh yeah. I went there." Erwin smiles smugly. Levi comes to help Eren, who puts on a fake smile, and brings him inside the house to sit on an old, but oddly comfy couch. Erwin gathers everyone and tells them the game plan. "We need supplies and the only place that has any is the mall. Now, they have most likely doubled up on guards since Levi and I attacked before so I want to bring extra help. Levi, you are going to untie your horse and replace it with Jean's so you can be up front with me. Jean, you will be steering that car. Ymir, I want you on the other car, obviously your horse will be on that car too. Connie and Mikasa, I want you manning the back of the group. You will be our lookout in case anything tries to sneak up on us. The rest of you will stay here and hold down the fort. If Eren wants to walk around, someone has to be with him. If anything happens, contact Levi or I on our radios." Everyone nods and gets into place. Mikasa hugs her brother and friend. They leave and Hanji claps their hand's loudly. 

"Alright! I saw a fireplace so let's get on that! There's plenty of dry wood around here to gather." Sasha, Marco and Connie follow behind, picking up as much dry sticks and logs as their arms can carry while Eren, Armin and Krista head inside to sit down. While the others are out gathering wood, Krista and Armin fuss over Eren. 

"How are you feeling?" Armin asks.

"You look a little stressed, would you like a massage?" Krista adds. 

"Hehehe, you two, I'm fine. Just some things on my mind."

"Like?"

"...My mom." He lies. Well, it's not totally a lie. He has been thinking about her, he always does ever since he found her. The two give him a sad smile and lean against his shoulders in a comforting gesture. 

"You're mother would be happy for you right now." Eren lets out a short in response.

"Yeah, right. She would be happy if me for putting everyone in danger." Krista and Arm in frown at each other, worry evident in heir eyes. Armin holds the brunette's hand and asks him if he really feels Like he is putting everyone in danger. "Yes! Of course I feel like that. I mean... If it weren't for me, you guys would be sitting safe back in the confines of the wall.

"Eren," Armin starts. "That wall is not going to keep us safe. We can't even trust those people. We're better off here. I'd rather be here than in the wall." Eren feels a bit better after his friend's words but still down. Hanji, Marco and Sasha come back in with piles of wood in their arms and set them up against the wall next to the fireplace. Marco places some wood inside, grabbing a match from Hanji's bag and lighting it up. The fire flares up nicely, creating a comforting warmth. 

"There we go! That should warm us up for the time being! Oh - Eren, where are you going? You should be resting." Hanji says.

"Yeah, I know but I want to see the back yard."

"Why?"

"We'll, I got a glimpse of it when we arrived, it's pretty huge." They follow Eren to the back yard, they walk through the house to get a mini tour though. Sasha whistles from the back of the group, causing everyone to turn their eyes toward her. 

"That's a nice plot of land. One of my family members owned a farm, pretty nice one. I always loved helping around. This would make a great place to build a farm."

"Yeah but we don't have any crops or animals."

"Maybe we can see if Levi and Erwin can find any seeds for us. The soil here looks great for growing."

 

  With that being said, Hanji hands Eren the radio with a smirk and a wink. He rolls his eyes and holds he button down.

"Breaker, breaker, this is mamma bear. Come back papa bear." Everyone openly laughs. Levi's voice come through the radio with a chuckle.

"This is papa bear."

"The group and I were wondering if you could look for some seeds. Sasha says the land is perfect for growing crops, making a farm to be exact."

"That's not a bad idea. We'll look for some seeds, as many as we can carry... What about You? Anything specific that you want?"

"Just for you to come back safe and sound. Oh...and if you can, extra blankets and pillows. We got the fireplace going but I doubt that will be enough."

"Hehehe, sure thing. You guys sit tight, we'll be back as soon as we can." He hands the radio back to Hanji and everyone goes back inside to sit on the couch. They huddle close together, making small talk.

"So have you thought about names?" Marco asks. The brunette shakes his head.

"Too early, I think. Maybe we'll get some inspiration for a name later on."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"I don't care what they are, as long as they're healthy."

"Look at you, mamma bear." 

"Tsk shut up." Hanji looks at Eren in shock.

"Is Levi rubbing off on you? Oh no, this poor baby."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Because they have a lot of extra weight on them, they aren't able to ride straight through the city so they take a different route through the forest. They stop their horses right at the edge of the forest but not to where they can be seen easily. 

"Jean, Ymir." Erwin whispers loudly.

"Yes sir." Both say in unison.

"You guys will stay here while Levi, Mikasa and I sneak in. Keep your eyes open for any surrounding danger and if something does happen, try to relocate to a safer position."

"What about you guys?" Ymir asks.

"If worst comes to worst, we'll just grab what we can and book it, even if it may not be a lot. Anything is better than nothing. Our biggest concerns, keeping out of sight from Titans and making sure no one sees our faces. Does that sound good to you all?" Everyone nods. "Good. Let's get going. And remember you two, keep your eyes and ears open." The three ride off toward the city. They ride through a small cul-de-sac, old abandoned cars and houses littering the street. 

"Why don't we look in there?" Levi points toward the houses.

"You know these houses were stripped clean of supplies." Erwin responds.

"I mean for blankets and shit. It would save us the struggle." 

"...That's true. Okay, we'll check the houses for some blankets. Let's grab as many as we can, it's getting a lot colder out." The first house they check, they find a queen sized bed that is still in tact with the blankets, sheets and pillows still on it. It's obviously old but still soft. Erwin folds up the blanket and Mikasa carries the pillows out before stuffing them in the sack attactched to the horse. They are able to stuff a few more blankets and pillows into the sacks before Mikasa rides hem back out into the forest to the cars and rides back. 

 

  That should be enough blankets and pillows for now. Of course, hey will have to sleep on the couch since there are no beds yet and they want to make sure that Eren is as comfortable as possible during his pregnancy. Next, is the mall. Getting in is easy, a few Titans to kill but nothing they haven't done before. It's getting into the storage room that is going to be difficult since they don't know how many guards are inside. They get into the janitor closet and lower their voices significantly.

"What are we doing in here? I thought the supplies were on the next floor." Mikasa says.

"They are." Erwin responds. "There is a tile on the cieling that leads right up to the janitor closet on the next floor. That's how Levi and I got in before."

"But there weren't a lot of guards before, right?"

"We might have to go about things differently his time. Maybe one of us can make a distraction, one that's loud enough to lure the guards out long enough for us to get what we need." They sit there for a minute, trying to think of a good distraction until Levi speaks up.

"Mikasa."

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"I'll pretend you didn't say that. I need you to scream."

"Excuse me?"

"We are too many floors up for the Titans to hear you. You just need to go up to the eleventh floor and make enough noise for any guards to come out. Then try to keep them away long enough. Do you think you can do it?"

"Just be ready to make your move when I do this." Without another word, she exits the closet and heads up the stairs to the next floor. Erwin and Levi quickly get into position, climbing through the cielling tile to the next closet. On cue, banging and yelling can be heard as well as the sound of footsteps getting farther away as they exit the room. The two take this as their opportunity to exit the closet and search around the room for the supplies they need. Looking at the medicines, Levi grabs whatever he sees, not particularly knowing what some of them are used for; oral rehydration salts, moxifloxacin, oxycodone, prednisolone, diazepam. Antibiotics such as; amoxicillin, doxycycline, penicillin. He is also able to grab some morphine, potassium iodide, Xanax and ativan. Erwin is able to grab more medical supplied such as bandages, gauze and medical tape. Levi hurries over to another shelf where there are stacks of folded clothing. He doesn't exactly know what to grab but the extra clothing will definitely help so he throws whatever he can into the bag and, obviously, they throw as much food as they can until the bags are stuffed. Once they grab everything they can, they rush out of the room, darting down each flight of stairs until they exit the building. They don't even look back as they run to their horses and ride off into the forest where Jean and Ymir are waiting for them. Erwin and Levi throw their bags into the cars before getting on their horses and everyone races to get out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
